Fifty Shades What If
by Naiadverso
Summary: What if Kate conducted the interview, and Ana and Christian didn't meet until later? A lonely Ana Steele makes a new friend in Mia Grey while Kate is in Barbados. Mia decides that it's time for her friend to meet her family and romance ensues when Christian and Ana fall head-over-heels for one another. This is a reworking of the story, a "what-if" re-write of their love.
1. Prologue: Close Encounters

**Prologue: Close Encounters**

_The Interview: May 9, 2011_

**_Ana_**

"This isn't even a little bit okay," Kate, my roommate and best friend, whines as I drive us toward Seattle. "Please, Ana. Pleeeease do this interview for me."

Since Kate has come down with some sort of bug she's been trying to convince me that I should cover for her, but my interpersonal skills are limited at best. I should be studying for my finals, not driving 165 miles to Seattle before working at Clayton's. But Katherine Kavanagh has enlisted my services as chauffeur to shuttle her for an interview that will be showcased in her beloved school newspaper. While I love her and think of her as a sister, I am inwardly cursing this poor sick girl currently sitting next to me in her car, a sporty Mercedes CLK: _Damn influenza! And damn Kate and her extracurricular activities!_

"Kate! We've already gone over this. I am the _last_ person you want filling in for you on the interview that culminates _your_ college writing career," I counter, knowing that drawing attention to this being her last editorial in the WSU newspaper will be the point that drives her toward conceding me this obligation. "Besides, I don't even know who this person is."

"It's Christian Grey. I've told you this." She rolls her eyes at me. "He's the CEO and founder of Grey Enterprises Holdings in Seattle? Billionaire? Genius?" I sneak a glance over at her and give her my best I-really-have-no-idea-what-you're-talking-about look. Despite having heard this name countless times over the course of the past nine months, it's never crossed my mind to Google his name and find more out. In my mind I picture a middle-aged womanizer with a deep tan, too-white teeth and a cheesy, over-priced suit.

Kate has been basically stalking this man's PR department for the past year to get an interview, and this is the last chance she has if the article is actually going to make it into the commencement edition of our school's newspaper. As senior editor, this is a huge deal for Kate. Apparently the elusive 'Christian Grey' super man will be conferring our diplomas at graduation, but I couldn't care less; the macho businessman persona doesn't do it for me.

Finally, Kate rolls her eyes again, gives me a small weak smile, and concedes, "You're right. I have to do this. I _can_ do this."

"There's the girl I know! Now eat some of the soup I made you, and drink that tea. It will make you feel a bit healthier for the interview." The remaining hour of the car ride goes by quickly and quietly as Kate takes a short nap in the car after finishing off my special flu soup, and I listen to an almost muted NPR program.

It's quarter to two when we arrive at the headquarters of this Mr. Grey's global enterprise. The building is a formidable twenty-story glass and steel businessman's fantasy. As we take the short walk from the valet to the front of the building, I notice that the moniker "Grey House" is etched inconspicuously in steel above the behemoth glass doors. The whole look of the building is sleek and posh, yet somewhat understated and classy.

Making our way through the doors, Kate takes a deep breath and quickly squeezes my hand before she makes her way toward the young, attractive blonde woman seated behind a solid, white sandstone desk. The image of the two of them together is quite the sight, both are gorgeous and dressed immaculately in business attire. Without giving the woman a second look Kate says with the confidence and self-assuredness I'm used to from my best friend, "Katherine Kavanagh. Here to see Mr. Grey."

"Excuse me one moment, Miss Kavanagh." She arches her eyebrow in the way only a woman with a professional job can at two young, "inexperienced" soon-to-be college graduates. I fidget unconsciously, but do my best to show her that I am not intimidated. I notice that the force known as Katherine Kavanagh isn't even slightly subdued by this woman's professionalism, or lack there of depending on how you look at it.

"Miss Kavanagh is expected, but I'm afraid you're the only one allowed up," she says as she looks from Kate to me. "You can sign here Miss Kavanagh. This is your visitor's badge. Take the elevator to the twentieth floor and speak with Andrea, Mr. Grey's PA. And Miss…"

"Steele. Anastasia Steele." I squeak at her.

"Miss Steele you can wait right over here in one of these couches or chairs, and I will find you a glass of water while you wait."

Kate quickly turns toward me as she draws in a deep breath of air-conditioned lobby air, and I know she needs a little bit more encouragement before she heads up. I gently grab by her by her shoulders and say, "Kate. You're going to be wonderful. You are not going to be sick, and he isn't even going to know you aren't feeling well. I will be right here when you're done, and you can sleep the whole way home. Now go be your amazing self!"

Having said that, Kate gives me her million-dollar-smile, and turns with poise on her incredibly high heels. With a flick of her full strawberry-blonde hair Kate struts determinedly toward the elevator lying in wait to take her to the crown jewel of her college writing career. I make my way to one of the lobby seats and find it to be surprisingly comfortable. I find a magazine on the table,_ Soaring Society of America_, and begin to thumb my way through it, stopping only to relish the beautiful images taken of the landscape from high up in the air. The rest of the magazine is a little dull, and I don't understand any of the technical jargon written on the pages.

After a minute or two, another blonde stepford employee comes over to give me with a large glass of water. When she notices my current choice of reading material she motions over to a small but stocked bookshelf on the wall to my left. She's slightly younger than the first blonde, and smiles warmly at me when she notices my excitement at finding a copy of _Jane Eyre_. Now, at least I can play the waiting game with a good book.

**_Christian_**

I scowl. "Show her in," I mutter, aware that I sound like a sulky teen but I don't give a fuck.

The only reason Miss Kavanagh is being given the opportunity to do this interview is in favor to her father, the owner of Kavanagh Media. We've done business together, and he seems like a shrewd operator and a rational human being. I'm really only interested to see if his tenacious daughter has fallen far from the tree.

Miss Kavanagh pushes the door open and determinedly makes her way to me. She smiles, and her face lights up as our hands meet in a confident and strong handshake. "Mr. Grey, it is a pleasure to finally have the opportunity to meet with you." She licks her lips in the smallest way possible, and swallows, indicating that once again my looks are wreaking the usual havoc on her as they do on all women, besides Ros and my female family members at least. _Just a pretty face._

"Likewise Miss Kavanagh. Please, let's take a seat over here." I lead her toward the sitting area, averting my eyes from hers as she continues to study my face. This girl has started the interview already: studying my face, gazing around the room, taking in the world I created with the hand that just shook hers.

As we sit, I use the opportunity to take in the woman sitting across from me. She's an attractive girl around twenty-two, strawberry blonde hair, green eyes, and a strong lithe runner's body. Just by looking at her it's clear that Katherine Kavanagh has most likely lived a life of privilege, devoid of the pains experienced by too many people in this world. Her clothes are all designer brands, immaculately tailored and fitted to her body's unique needs. While her dress is professional, it is also quite stylish and I assume she's bought this outfit for today's interview. She's the kind of woman I would hire.

"Mr. Grey I really can't thank you enough for granting me this interview. I know this is a rare opportunity and I would very much like to dive in." Miss Kavanagh is rifling through her bag as she says this, and quickly retrieves a small notebook, pen, and an antiquated digital recorder. Digital recorder? _Didn't those go out with VHS tapes?_ She smiles and holding up the recorder says, "Do you mind if I record your answers?"

"No, I don't mind," I mutter as I force myself to smile and appear human in this girl's presence.

She presses record, and gets straight to her benign and unoriginal questions beginning with, "Mr. Grey, you are very young to have amassed such an empire. To what do you owe your success?"

Oh Christ! Surely she can do better than this? What a fucking dull question. Where's the originality I was hoping for from the daughter of Kavanagh Media's CEO? I give her my usual response to this question, blathering on about having exceptional people working for and around me in hopes to at least appear a bit modest. In my mind I know the truth though:_ I'm a fucking genius at what I do._

The interview goes on in this way with several more banal questions and I answer each with a contrived and rehearsed response. With hint of irritation in her voice Miss Kavanagh says, "While researching for this interview I came across a number of society photos of you from various events: charity dinners, balls, fundraisers. In each photo you appear with a family member, business associate, or by yourself." It's right here where she clears her throat, and looks straight into my cold grey eyes as if to gauge my reaction to the upcoming question.

"That wasn't a question Miss Kavanagh." _What is this girl getting at?_ I can guess, but I really don't think she has the balls to ask me, but then again she seems pissed off at by scripted answers.

"Well, I noticed you never have dates to these affairs. Are you gay Mr. Grey?" Her gaze steadies and doesn't drop from my eyes in the least. What the fuck! This isn't a question I had prepared to answer in an interview for a student newspaper, or for any type of editorial for that matter. Nobody, not even my family, has had the courage to ask this one simple question and in this moment I'm completely taken aback at Miss Kavanagh's audacity. This is the kind of woman I steer clear of: tenacious, headstrong, _domineering_.

Despite my shock, my gaze doesn't break from Katherine's. Taking a deep, calming breath I coldly say, "No, Miss Kavanagh, I'm not." And with that Andrea pops her head in the room to announce my next appointment. _Saved by the fucking bell._

"I was hoping to get some original photos for the article. Would it be okay for me to take a couple quickly before I go?" Kate asks this in a panic because she realizes that her time is at an end and I'm still pissed about that last question. I make some lame excuse, inflating the importance of the meeting coming in and tell her I'll have Andrea send some stock photos to her. I can tell she's disappointed with my response, and my now aloof demeanor.

"Well, it was nice interviewing you Mr. Grey. I will most likely see you at graduation." She takes my hand and shakes it as strongly as she did in greeting, but this time the slightest glare and edge appears in her eyes as they meet mine. No smile this time, no licking of the lips. I did not impress Katherine Kavanagh, and I don't care in the fucking least.

"Yes, you probably will. Goodbye Miss Kavanagh." I don't see her out.

_**Kate**_

_Ughhhh!_ Heading into the elevator I am so irritated with that interview I can hardly stand it. Mr. Billionaire Mogul's answers were all so well-rehearsed and guarded. It's clear he doesn't like to give much away, but seriously he could have tried to have been even slightly accommodating. He was purposefully difficult, and it was clear that he was reiterating responses he had said many times in the past.

The "gay" question was one I had written down as a joke, and I had never had the intention to actually ask it. It was one of those I"ll-write-it-down-so-I-can-look-at-it-and-make-myself-smile questions, just there to ease my tension. His fixed answers to the rest of my questions provoked me into actually asking. I don't care though. It's not like I'm trying to get a job at GEH.

I smile inwardly at that question. I really got a rise out of him. Mr. Grey's mask evaporated for just a moment, and I could tell he was shocked, maybe even angry, that I would ask him that.

As the elevator glides to a halt at the ground floor lobby, I suddenly become all too aware of my virus-ridden stomach. I want to throw up, but I know that would be incredibly unprofessional, so I hold my breath instead and grip onto the rails along the elevator wall. When I walk out, I see Ana snuggled up on the couch reading a book._ If anyone could find Jane Eyre in a sterile office building, it would be little Ana Steele._

When I make my over to her, Ana is surprised to see me and almost jumps out of her seat when I ask if she's ready to go. Grasping her chest to show she was surprised, Ana hops out of the overstuffed chair she was sitting in and makes her way to the bookshelf on the wall to her left. She shelves the book, grabs the receptionist's eye, smiles, and says, "Thank you for the beverage and book!" The receptionist smiles warmly at Ana, but looks shocked at the show of gratitude for something that is clearly in her job description. _Only Ana. She's so damn endearing._

Ana is far and beyond one of my favorite people in the world. We've been roommates since freshman year, and she has become the sister I've always wanted but never had. She takes care of me better than anyone could have in all the years we've known one another, and I really can't imagine my life without this girl. If only I could get her to date my brother, Ethan, then we could really be sisters. But, of course, Ana isn't interested. Ana isn't interested in anyone, ever. She never seems to notice that men look at her and she definitely doesn't understand how beautiful she is, inside and out. She is really the most amazingly unaware person I know, at least when it comes to herself; when it comes to others, Ana notices everything. You can't get anything past her, and I often joke that it's because she can see right through you.

When she makes her way back to me, Ana slips her arm around my waist and I do the same. As we make our way out the glass doors in tandem, Ana asks, "How did the interview go? Was_ the great Christian Grey_ all you'd hoped for?" When she says the jerks name, she rolls her eyes dramatically, making me laugh.

"Ughhh, Ana! He was a jerk!" I exclaim. "He was giving me these really rehearsed answers. It was like he was reading them! So I asked the gay question, and he didn't like that very much." Ana looks shocked, but she starts to giggle as she shakes her head in my direction.

When we retrieve my car, Ana makes sure I am settled in the back so I can take a nice nap on our way back to the apartment we call home. _What would I ever do without this girl?_

* * *

_The Graduation: May 26, 2011_

**_Ana_**

The gym is crowded. Ray has gone to sit with the other parents and well-wishers in the tiered seating, while I make my way to my seat. I'm wearing my black gown and my cap, and I feel so accomplished and adult-ish in this newly acquired attire. I find my seat amongst fellow students whose surnames also begin with S. I glance behind me and spot Ray high up in the bleachers, seated with Mr. and Mrs. Kavanagh. I give him a big wave and he self-consciously gives me a small salute back.

I feel a twinge of sadness as I turn back around to face the stage. My mother should have been here today, but she has her priorities set with husband number four as she has with all her husbands past, excluding Ray. Ray's priority was always me, and I don't think my mom really understood that. He's up there all by himself, and I can't help but wish Ray had somebody up there with him like my mom has with her in Georgia.

On either side of me sit two girls who I don't know, but they clearly know one another and talk across me excitedly as if I don't even exist. The conversation they're having is interrupted at precisely eleven o'clock when the chancellor of the college appears from behind the stage, followed by the three vice chancellors and then the senior professors, all decked out in their black and red regalia. We all stand and applaud our teaching staff. Some professors nod and wave, while others look bored and irritable. Last onto the stage are Kate and Mr. "Not Gay" Christian Grey, or so Kate has been calling him since the interview.

"Look at him!" one of the girls beside me hisses enthusiastically to her friend.

"Must be Christian Grey."

"Is he single?"

I smile, and the girls look at me questioningly. "Oh, I don't think so. I've heard he's gay." I chuckle inwardly as I watch the girls' faces fall into a disappointed line. Kate would think this is hilarious. She's still convinced he is gay, and I couldn't care less either way. Even though he's handsome, even from this distance, the business mogul type doesn't interest me. I like those heart-warmingly romantic men from the novels I read. I've yet to meet one in real life, and I doubt the man who failed to impress Katherine Kavanagh is one.

As the chancellor gets to his feet and kicks off the ceremony with his speech, I think back to the night of the last finals when Kate and I went out with friends to a local college bar. My best friend, José, a guy I've basically considered my brother since I met him, kissed me in our inebriated states.

José insists he was just trying to get me to "recognize" my feelings for him, but nothing was recognized on my part other than disgust for my former best male friend's tongue in my mouth. He thought that my lack of romantic relationships combined with our close friendship showed that I really was in love him, and I had to be very clear with José about the terms of our "relationship."

Needless to say, things had been a little bit frosty between the two of us since that night. And he's supposed to be meeting my dad and I for dinner after the ceremony tonight, so I guess that will be interesting.

When the crowd erupts in subdued, reverent applause my thoughts are interrupted and my attention is drawn back to the stage. It's Kate's turn, and she has my full attention. The chancellor sits, and Kate tosses her lovely long hair behind her as she places her papers on the lectern. She takes her time, not intimidated by a thousand people staring at her, like I would be. She smiles when she's ready, looks up at the captivated throng, and launches eloquently into her speech. She is composed and funny, the girls beside me erupt on cue at her first joke, and in that moment I am immensely proud of my best friend.

Even though I have heard this speech a few times before, I listen carefully, but take a moment to glance around at the others sitting on stage behind her. Christian Grey's eyebrows are raised slightly, as if he is surprised at Kate's innate competence. He's far away, but I do get a good look at him. He looks much younger than I had thought he would be, and he's even more handsome than Kate had mentioned, but remembering the way Kate described his personality makes me instantly return my gaze to my best friend.

Kate concludes her speech with a flourish, and spontaneously everyone stands, applauding and cheering, her first standing ovation. I beam at her and cheer, and she grins back at me. Good job, Kate. She sits, as does the audience, and the chancellor rises to introduce Christian Grey by briefly touching on his achievements in business and his generosity toward the university, but I stop listening and glance around the room.

As Mr. Grey takes the stage all the women in the room, except me I think, visibly lean forward to get a better look at the man in front of them. His voice is soft, measured, and somewhat mesmerizing as he gives an incredible speech regarding the "impressive work of the environmental science department," and how it is "a very personal journey" for him. He mentions that at some point he had been "profoundly hungry," and it stands to reason that experience was from before he became a billionaire. His speech was well-received by the audience and Mr. Grey smiles briefly before returning to his seat amidst a warm applause from the crowd.

With that, the chancellor rises, and we begin the long, tedious process of collecting our mock diplomas. I slowly make my way up to the stage between the two giggling girls, and when I finally hear "Anastasia Rose Steele" over the loudspeakers, I make my way across the stage. Two steps out I hear a faint 'woot' from across the audience, and I sneak a look out as my cheeks warm and my face turns a bright shade of pink.

Biting my bottom lip, I sneak a gaze up at the Christian Grey and I'm shocked to see that he is gazing down at me, his look warm but somewhat guarded. His face is beautiful, but his most defining characteristic is his grey, piercing eyes. He shakes my hand, squeezing it gently and I feel a rush of electricity at the point of his gentle, yet firm touch. As my eyes make their way to his again, he has a look of complete incredulity on his face, and I know he felt that shock too. His masculine voice softly murmurs a quick, "Congratulations." As fast as that happened, Grey hands me my diploma and I make my way off the stage, shaking my right hand slightly to rid myself of the electric feeling.

Once I'm back in my seat, I try to forget that charge between Mr. Grey and myself. It takes an hour for the ceremony to end, and I'm anxious to get out of here at that point. At the conclusion, Kate comes bouncing off the stage in my direction so that we can go meet our families together. We are stopped by a few friends on our way and when we do get there, my heart stops; Christian Grey's back is to us as he speaks with Mr. Kavanagh.

I run up and give Ray a huge hug, that he reciprocates to the best of his ability. We sit and chat and discuss whether or not we should bolt or stay for the small party after the ceremony. Before we have a chance to make a decision, Kate's brother Ethan comes out of no where and picks me up in an overenthusiastic hug. I've known Ethan almost as long as I've known Kate, and the two of us have become incredibly close. Kate has always wanted her older brother and I to be more than friends, but I'm just not interested in him like that.

When he sets me down, Ethan lets his arm remain draped over my shoulders as I reacquaint him with my step dad. Ethan and I smile at one another between conversations. I sneak a few glance behind me toward Mr. Grey in an attempt to gain some type of understanding of what transpired between us on stage. Ethan and I end our exchange with another spirited hug, before Ray and I sneak off to pick up José and go for a nice dinner.

Unfortunately, the business mogul was gone when I went to say goodbye to the Kavanaghs.

_**Christian**_

I have been miserable all week. It's been more than two months since I ended the sub contract with Susannah, and needless to say I'm in great need of a new one. Elena has been trying to line up some interviews with someone of my liking, but lately nobody is of my liking. I just want somebody who doesn't constantly annoy the fuck out of me. Is that really too much to ask?

Katherine Kavanagh interrupts my thoughts with a curt, "Grey." She is completely disappointed to see me, but that's fine because I'm disappointed to see her too. She has spunk and reminds me a lot of my sister Mia. The biggest difference between her and Mia, is all of the good points of Mia's personality are missing from Kate's, as far as I can tell. This woman is too headstrong, too domineering for my liking and I can't stand being in the same room as her. At least she isn't kissing my ass like everyone else here. _Just a few hours and you're done._

I return her greeting in an equally short manner, "Miss Kavanagh." With that the we start moving toward the stage.

Most of the ceremony is dull and similar to the commencements I've been to in the past for my brother Elliot. Luckily I never had to go through something like this at Harvard. I probably would have skipped anyway, which would have made my father as mad as he was when I dropped out with a year left. Best fucking decision I ever made.

With a short introduction, the chancellor invites Katherine to the podium where she makes a rousing speech. The crowd is laughing and enjoying themselves as they listen to her stereotypical "what's next" themed speech. It's the kind of speech I could never make. I'm not funny, and I don't try to be. I am, however, slightly impressed with her competence. The fact that there are probably more than one thousand people in the room doesn't bother this young woman, and she has clearly put a lot of work into the oration.

When the speech is over, I shuffle in my seat knowing that I'm up next. The chancellor introduces me, and explains how I'm a "self-made man" and blah blah fucking blah. Finally it's my turn and I make my way up to the podium. I glance about the room and give the audience the most genuine smile I can muster at this point in time. I find my mother and father in the crowd (they insisted they be here), and give my mother a small smile in recognition. Then I begin the speech. I am not funny. I am not amusing. I am serious.

I get through it as quickly as I can without giving away that I'm rushed and irritated at having to be here today. When I'm done, I give a small smile and turn on my heel back toward my seat between the chancellor and Miss Katherine Kavanagh. She has been incredibly unfriendly since I saw her back stage, but I'm perfectly okay with that.

Now it's time to give out the diplomas to the four-hundred graduates eagerly awaiting their freedom into student loan debt and deferral. We make it through most of the students without a single one of them doing something interesting. It's an incredibly monotonous experience and I only look at the person I'm handing the degree to, never looking forward to see who's coming next.

As we make our way through the students with S surnames, I find myself getting antsy and excited for this to be over with. The name "Stedman" is called and a giggly girl with blonde hair comes bounding over to me, and when I take her hand to shake it she looks up at me and gives me the usual flirtatious grin and bedroom eyes through half shut lids and overly mascara-ed lashes. I remove my hand and look away much faster than I had at many of the previous graduates. That flirtatious shit pisses me off.

I vaguely hear the chancellor say another name, but I'm too distracted by the enticing sight before me to actually understand his words. The young woman coming across the stage is beyond alluring; a petite brunette with the most flawless skin I've ever seen. I can hear a very small group of people give a cheerful, "Woot," out in the crowd and she turns to them, her cheeks blushing the most incredible shade of pink, and she bites her full bottom lip. She keeps moving but seems to be coming in slow motion toward me. _Of course it's her name I don't hear. Shit!_

This girl finally makes her way to me, and I can't help the wayward thought of her chained spread-eagle on the satin sheets of the four-poster bed in my playroom, her skin pink and warmed from the bite of a flogger. _Fuck._ I stop my thoughts, alarmed at their direction. _What the fuck are you thinking, Grey? This girl is much too young, and you don't know her. Haven't even met her…_

When this girl takes my hand in the same shake I've given about three-hundred other students prior, I'm alarmed at the electric jolt that pulses through my hand, arm, body beginning at the place of her soft but firm touch and reverberating outward. She looks up, a slightly stunned expression on her delicate features, and it's as if those wonderfully clear too-blue eyes are looking directly through me. _ Fuck me!_ With that look, I know she felt the same jolt of electricity I just did, and we quickly release hands as I hand her the diploma.

"Congratulations," I manage to splutter in her direction. It's the only vocal recognition I've given any of the graduates, but the compulsion to say something too strong. Within a few short seconds she disappears behind me into the bustling crowd of just-graduated students and excited parents. Somehow I make it through the rest of the ceremony, but I find myself unconsciously searching the crowd for her, not registering another face before me.

With the end of the ceremony I make some quick goodbyes to members of the staff I'm acquainted with because of the grants I've given the university in the past. I find my parents and tell them I'll meet them at the Heathman for lunch in an hour, and that they don't have to wait for me as Taylor drove me. I make my way through the crowd trying to find Mr. and Mrs. Kavanagh just to be polite and continue to keep this business connection fruitful. I'm sure their _wonderful_ daughter has told them all about our interview, and this isn't a business relationship I want to go sour. My mind keeps going back to the woman from the stage, and I can't help but hope to see her fine figure once more before I leave.

When I find the Kavanagh family, I'm introduced to their son and Ray, the step dad of "Kate's" roommate. Mr. Kavanagh and I exchange pleasantries and he thanks me for allowing Katherine the opportunity to interview me, then we begin to talk a bit of business. _ Back to my comfort zone._

After some time, I suddenly hear somewhat of a commotion behind me and see Kate barreling around a crowd of people and leaping into her brother's arms. Apparently she didn't know he was coming or something. _I don't care_. Pretending to care, I force a smile and turn my attention back to Mr. Kavanagh who is chuckling to himself and shaking his head at his two children. We quickly pick up our conversation, my back turned toward the rest of his family and friends.

When I finally say my goodbyes to Mr. Kavanagh and turn around, I am stopped dead in my tracks by the sight of the girl from the stage speaking with Ray. Ethan Kavanagh's arm is draped around her shoulders, and she appears to be at complete ease with him. _ Fuck, she has a boyfriend._ I shake my head as if to rid myself of the thought and straighten my shocked facial expression as I continue my walk toward where Taylor is waiting by an exit. _ My mind is in the shitter, and why do I suddenly want to punch this fucking blond haired boy in the mouth? _

"Taylor. Let's get back to the Heathman," I bark at him. "After eating with my parents we're leaving for Seattle immediately."

Once in the SUV, I take out my Blackberry and make a call to Elena. "Christian," she purrs into her end of the phonecall. _I fucking hate that._

"Elena, have you found anyone yet?" I ask brusquely, skipping the pleasantries. "I'm losing my fucking mind." I almost always find my new subs through Elena. It's more discreet than going to a club and since she trained me, she knows my appetites and requirements better than anyone else, even better than me sometimes.

"Somebody's in a miserable way today. Was the ceremony really that bad Christian?" I don't answer her question and wait silently for her to answer mine, a technique I've perfected after years of therapy. "I have one prospect, Molly, and she can meet you Monday if you'd like."

"Thank fuck Elena. You can bring her to Escala at noon, but give her the NDA before she comes up." Elena knows the drill, but I can't help reminding her. I need to feel some type of control today.

"What's brought this on? You knew I was looking for you an-…"

"I've just been under a lot of stress," I interrupt. "I have to go meet my parents. I'll talk to you later this weekend."

I hang up without giving her a chance to say goodbye and toss my phone across the leather seat of the Audi SUV. Immediately, I feel a pang of guilt. I owe everything to that woman and just acted like an ass. Without her, I probably would have gone the way of the crackwhore. I know she understands my mood swings better than everyone else, but she still deserve my awful attitude.

Letting out a sigh, I pick up my phone again and type out a quick message to Elena: **Just in a bad mood. I shouldn't take it out on you. I'll take you to dinner this week. Monday?**

Running my hands through my hair, I close my eyes in an attempt to find some type of solace after such an odd day. Despite my best attempts to sort through my thoughts, the backs of my eyelids flit with images of that girl. The image of her from this morning sauntering across the stage takes on a new dynamic in my fucked up head: her bent over my playroom bench, hair in a long chestnut colored braid with angry pink lines from the lick of belt crossing the presumably flawless skin of her backside. I want to see her aching after a weekend of me defiling every inch of her perfect body, inside and out. These thoughts alone leave me hard and frustrated in the back of the Audi. I do not think about random women like this. _What the fuck is this?_

My phone vibrates and I open my eyes to look at the message from my only friend: **Monday sounds great. If it's of any help I spoke with Molly. She can meet with you tomorrow and spend the weekend? Let me know if you're available and I'll set everything up. Cheer up, darling.**

I let out a whisper of relief and text Ms. Lincoln back: **Thank fuck for that Elena.**


	2. Chapter 1: New and Old Friends

_Hey folks! I posted the Prologue to this story when I just figuring out the site, and I thought I had deleted it. I was pleasantly surprised to find some follows and comments over the weekend when I went to publish the Prologue and this chapter. So, thanks so much for that. If you're interested, the Prologue is slightly different (or will be when I figure out how to edit), but not so much so that it would change your idea of the story (at least that's what I think). Anyway, thank you for the positive feedback. I'm almost done with the second chapter. This will be the one in which our lovebirds meet officially. There will be some fireworks! I'm just working out the last bit of that chapter, but it's proving to be a bit difficult for me to write. I have a pretty clear idea of where I want this story to go to and how I want this to play out. Hopefully you won't be disappointed! :)_

**Chapter 1: New and Old Friends**

_Ana and Mia Meet/Christian's Dinner Guest:__ May 30, 2011_

**Ana**

Kate and her family weren't supposed to leave until tomorrow, but they decided to take off a bit early. Even though she's only been gone for one day, I already feel lonely in this new city. Usually when Kate takes off, I call José and he and I can hang out. But with him in Portland and our relationship in the strange place it's been for a few weeks, that isn't really an option. So, I've just been spending my free time unpacking the apartment and preparing for the two interviews I have today.

My first interview went well today, and right now I'm sitting in the sparse lobby of Seattle Independent Publishing waiting for Mr. J. Hyde to interview me. This is where I want to be. SIP is small and unconventional, championing local authors, and has an interesting and quirky roster of clients. I look around the office and my mind wanders to what I will wind up doing with the rest of my day, but come up short because I don't know much of what there is to do in Seattle.

As I glance around, I catch the eye of the young African-American woman working in reception, and she smiles reassuringly at me. She is wearing these large silver earrings that show through her long straightened hair. Her outfit is slightly bohemian and I think she and I could be friends if I get the job here. _God, I really wish I had a friend here. _

"Ana Steele?" A woman with long, black hair standing by the reception desk calls out. Like the receptionist, this woman also has the bohemian look to her dress and overall looks. She might be in her late thirties, or early forties.

"Yes," I reply, standing awkwardly.

She gives me a polite smile, her cool hazel eyes assessing me. I am wearing one of Kate's dresses, a black pinafore over a white blouse and my black pumps. Kate always tells me to help myself to her closet, and today I obliged her prodding. My hair is restrained in a tight bun, and for once the tendrils are behaving themselves. She holds her hand out to me.

"Hello, Ana, my name is Elizabeth Morgan. I'm head of HR here at SIP."

"How do you do?" I shake her hand. She looks very casual to be the head of HR, but who am I to say.

"Please follow me."

We make our way through the double door behind reception and walk into a large open-plan office, and from there to a small meeting room off to the side. The walls are pale green, lined with pictures of book covers. At the head of the maple conference table sits a young-ish man with red hair tied in a ponytail. Small silver hooped earrings glint in both of his ears. He wears a pale blue shirt, no tie, and stone chinos. As I approach him, he stands and gazes at me with fathomless dark blue eyes.

"Anastasia Steele. I'm Jack Hyde, the acquisitions editor here at SIP, and I'm _very_ pleased to meet you." He stressed very, and I don't know if it should, but his intonation gives me the creeps.

The rest of the interview goes really well, and I'm excited about the possibility of working at SIP. It seems so great, and it is exactly where I want to be working in my first position. Unlike the other publishing house I interviewed at this morning, I wouldn't get lost in the sea of interns at a small place like SIP.

When I leave, I realize that I'm starving. My nerves had been too disagreeable to eat anything more than just a banana and some tea this morning. Instead of heading straight for my car, I decide to take a walk down the street, and within a couple of blocks I've found a promising looking deli with a few small empty tables. I head in, and place my order for a turkey and avocado sandwich on a housemade kaiser roll.

When the young man behind the counter hands me my finished sandwich on a sturdy paper plate with a pickle, I smile at him and turn around in search of a table. I find one that is tucked away in a corner near a window and I sit down with my water and late lunch, or is it an early dinner?

After about five minutes two women around my age come and sit at a table near mine, but only one of them has any food. One of them, the one with a sandwich, is tall and curvaceous with a raven colored bob. She's very stunning, and has that look like she's always smiling even when she isn't. And, like everyone else I've encountered in Seattle, this woman is dressed immaculately. The other girl, though quite pretty with her long blonde hair, has a sour look permanently plastered on her face.

I can't help but notice that they seem to be having some sort of disagreement. Even though I don't want to listen in on their seemingly heated conversation, I'm sitting by myself and it's difficult not to overhear some of it. _I'm such a creeper._

**Mia**

Lily has been my best friend since grade school, but the past few times we've talked I've wanted nothing more than to tell her to fuck off. So, when I called her today to see if she would want to grab a late lunch at our favorite deli downtown, I had been secretly hoping she would tell me she was busy. But that wasn't the case. Instead, she insisted she would meet me there at 4:30 so that we can catch up.

I just got home from France on Saturday, and I wanted to catch up with Lily before the Coping Together Ball on Saturday. I had convinced my mother to give one of the tickets she reserved in case one of my brothers decided to bring a date to Lily, since my siblings are dateless losers as usual. I'm sure Elliot will find some poor girl to drool all over him just for the night, but Christian never brings dates anywhere. He'll just make Taylor come, and that poor man will just sulk around looking miserable and serious all night.

Plus, this year I'm bringing Sean as my date, and I want him to have someone else to talk to other than me. I'll know plenty of people there, but he won't know anyone and while I'd love to think my brothers will talk to him, I know better. Those two will be polite in introduction, but then pretend he doesn't exist all night due to the fact he's on a date with their little sister. So Lily was a quick fix, and I'm sure I could have done a better job, but it just didn't work out that way.

I get there at 4:30 on the dot, and I stand out front waiting for Lily for almost fifteen minutes before she strolls over announcing that she already ate, but wouldn't mind sitting with me while I enjoyed some lunch. I'm already annoyed with her. Lateness isn't something I can tolerate; my parents instilled a distaste for tardiness in all three of their children. And, why did she eat if we had lunch plans? _Ughhh!_

I order a chicken caesar salad wrap, and make my way over to the table Lily picked out for us. Despite the fact that I'm irritated with her, I can't help but smile when I sit down with my oldest friend. Immediately I begin telling her about France and all the amazing experiences I had there, despite working for the slave driver, Monsieur Floubert.

About halfway through one of my stories, Lily yawns and says, "Mia. I have been to France before. I don't need to hear every little detail." Now I'm even more pissed at her.

"Well. Uhmm. Okay. What have you been up to?" I ask her in an attempt to keep the peace and avoid pouring my drink all over her head. _Lily's hair. Dripping Wet. Sticky from my soda._

"The usual. Shopping, clubbing, just genuinely enjoying life. I've been dating here and there, but I haven't found anyone I really like." And with that small remark I know exactly where this conversation is headed. Lily has had an unrequited crush on my brother Christian for years, and she's made it clear that she would settle for Elliot if need be.

"Oh yeah," I say with a scowl. I avoid making eye-contact with her and pick at my lunch instead.

"Speaking of dates, who is Christian taking to the Masquerade?" Lily inquires, like it isn't going to be a shock when I say that he isn't taking anyone.

"I don't think he's taking anyone. You know how he is. But that's not what I wanted to talk about." I give Lily a sad smile, and continue, "I wanted to catch up, not talk about my brother. We haven't seen one another in ages."

"Yeah, I know. But, if we're going to be at the same table, maybe I could be his date? Who knows, we might even wind up enjoying one another's company." _Does she hear anything I say? Nope!_ Like Christian would even pretend to go to function with Lily. The last time he saw her, they saw one another Christian asked Lily to call him Mr. Grey. Her face was priceless.

Lily looks hopeful, but I know my brother loathes her, so I go on, "Look Lily, if that's the reason you wanted to come on Saturday, then you should probably just stay home. You've been trying to catch my brother's eye for years now, and we both know he hasn't showed even the smallest bit of interest in you." I'm pissed, but keep my tone soft and calm. I can tell by the look on Lily's face she is not happy with me.

"Seriously Mia?" I can tell she's going to freak out, so I head her off.

"Lily, I don't think it's a good idea for you to go this weekend," I say in a small yet firm voice.

And before I can get anything else out of my mouth, Lily gives me the worst look I've ever seen on her already sour face and says, "God Mia! I was just suggesting it so that neither one of us has to go dateless."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's the reason," I say with a dramatic eye roll. "Consider your invitation null and void."

"You can be such a bitch. Don't fucking call me." With that she gets up and storms out, leaving me there slightly stunned and feeling as though I'm on top of the world. _Go me!_

After about a minute of just staring at my plate, I hear a small voice from the table next to mine. "Are you okay? That looked pretty intense." When I lift my head to find the person who belongs to the voice, I see a beautiful woman about my age with big blue eyes and chestnut colored hair pulled back into a professional looking bun gazing at me with a concerned look etched on her face. She's all dressed up, so I assume she must work in the area.

"Ugh. Yeah, I'm fine." I say and I'm surprised to actually believe what I'm saying. Lily never treats me well. I'm beginning to believe that Christian is right: she usually just uses me for my family's connections. I glance at her table and notice only one plate. "Are you eating alone?"

"Um. Yes." Without asking whether or not she wanted company, I gather my lunch, purse, and other belongings, get up, and pull out the chair opposite hers.

"Since we're both sitting alone now, why don't we just eat together." I smile at her and she smiles back at me. "I'm Mia, and that was my _friend_ Lily."

"Nice to meet you Mia. I'm Ana. I just moved to Seattle."

Our simple introductions are enough for the two of us to start chatting animatedly with one another. After a little while I ask Ana, "Why are you eating alone?"

"As I said, I just moved here. I live with my friend Kate and she's currently on vacation with her family." She pauses to take in a deep breath. "It's been hard to meet anyone new."

I can tell Ana is kind of shy, much more reserved than I am, but she seems really nice. "Well, I know almost everyone in Seattle, so I guess we're a good pair."

When we finish our lunches, I grab Ana's ancient flip phone _(Who has a flip phone?)_, program in my number, and call myself. We decide that we will go out to lunch tomorrow too. Same place, but at one o'clock.

As I walk to my car, I just can't stop smiling. Most of my friends are like Lily: spoiled, egotistical, miserable. I can tell Ana isn't like that at all, and what's best is she has no idea who I am or who my brother is. That alone is an oddity in Seattle; everyone knows the Greys here. Even though we've only spent a small amount of time together, I think this thing with Ana could be the start to a beautiful friendship.

**Christian**

I left quite early this morning, and haven't been home since. The new sub I contracted on Friday stayed at Escala from Friday night until late Sunday afternoon. Having been frustrated with my thoughts frequently straying to the girl from WSU, I spent much of the weekend in the playroom and got little work done. I finally had an outlet for my recent frustrations, but I spent today playing catch up on the work I normally would have completed over the weekend. _Molly will probably be sore until I see her next week_, I think as I smile and stand in the ascending elevator.

I just had a brutal workout with Claude and Taylor, and I'm in desperate need of a shower and some dinner. As I walk through the foyer doors around seven, my phone goes off and pulling it out I see a message from my sister: **Rescheduled last Saturday's dinner to this Saturday, 6:00. You better not have something "better" to do!**

I decided against attending family dinner this weekend so that my new sub and I could get a full weekend in the playroom. I have never, never done that before, but considering the past week and the amount of time between my last sub and this one, I was in desperate need of the control my lifestyle allows me. Unfortunately, I still don't feel sated. Molly likes the heavy shit, but even that didn't give me the usual satisfaction.

I quickly respond to Mia's message with one of my own: **I'll definitely be there. Nothing better to do that night. ;)** Mia should get a kick out of that, or she'll call me and yell at me.

I make my way into the kitchen where Mrs. Jones is quietly preparing dinner. "Good evening, Mr. Grey," she greets me with a smile. "Grilled salmon with mango salsa, asparagus, and mushroom risotto. If that's okay with you, sir."

"Everything you make is okay with me Mrs. Jones. Thank you. I think I'll have a shower before Elena arrives. She'll be here around 7:30." Mrs. Jones nods and continues on with her work while I make my way to the master bedroom.

I was supposed to take Elena out to dinner, but she insisted it would be better for both of us if she came here. News about the newest GEH acquisition went public today, and the press has been hungry for any information regarding the deal due to the large increase to my already bloated net worth. There have been members of the press outside Escala and GEH all day, and I'm sure if I try to go anywhere in public I would end up being mobbed.

Shit like that wouldn't normally bother me. I just 'no comment' my way out of those type of situations, but considering my parents don't know the real nature of the relationship between Elena and I, we decided it would be best to keep this little dinner low-key. Don't get me wrong, my parents are aware of our business arrangement, but they have no idea how close we really have been throughout the years. Elena was probably correct in her assumption that my mother would be suspicious if we were photographed enjoying an intimate dinner, just the two of us, on a Monday night, rather than seen together on a business lunch.

Eating at my penthouse also gives us a little more privacy to discuss any concerns I might have regarding my new submissive. Though the weekend was cathartic, Molly isn't the exact type I usually go for. She's a brunette, which I like, and she has brown eyes, which is fine, but she's a bit more hardcore than many of my past subs. Even though it was only our first time together, Molly tried her hardest to antagonize me into beating the shit out of her. Her body was thoroughly caned, and her every orifice thoroughly fucked.

I'm also concerned about the already over-the-top affection she's shown toward me. I usually steer clear of clingy women, and Elena typically finds women who at least take their time in trying to get too close. I can already tell that the timeline for this undesirable behavior is moving too fast with Molly. She left me a note on Sunday before she left: _Christian, I had a wonderful weekend with you. I'll miss your touch. Until next time, Molly xx_

Maybe she was just trying to make sure I'm angry enough the next time she sees me? She used my first name, which is a huge no-no in my world. Sir or Mr. Grey. I'll have to talk this all out with Elena tonight. She'll talk to her, or I'll wait until next weekend and come up some great way to punish her insolence.

I make my way to the master bedroom and on arrival I strip off my clothes as I walk to the bathroom. I turn on the water, and take a few minutes to stretch after my vigorous workout. When the air becomes balmy and clouded with steam, I step into the white-tiled shower.

The water is as hot as I can stand it, and after a long day, this is the perfect way to unwind. I close my eyes as the water beats over my body. And like every day since I saw her, when I close my eyes all I see is the brunette beauty walking toward me from across the stage, cheeks pink, lip clasped between her teeth, blue eyes bright. I open my eyes and turn the water to a cooler setting before my thoughts take me somewhere that will get me too riled up. I do have company coming over after all.

I hurry my way through the shower, with my thoughts now far too scattered. _So much for distracting myself with Claude._ I dress in black jeans and a gray sweater, and I put socks on without bothering to put on shoes as well. When I arrive in the great room, Taylor pops his head out of his office.

"Sir. Ms. Lincoln is on her way up now." I nod and he disappears. _Jason Taylor, ever the professional_. I know he and Gail despise Elena, but they would never say anything to me if they value their jobs. I decide to wait for Elena in the foyer.

Elena wastes no time as she walks into the apartment. "Christian dear, it is wonderful to see you again so soon," she coos as she grasps my biceps and plants a light kiss on each of my cheeks.

She's dressed in her usual uniform of all black: a low-cut black dress, sheer black nylons, and black platform Louboutins, their red soles being the only source of color in her outfit. Her hair is freshly bleached, almost white to the root, and her nails freshly polished black. The familiar sight of her is comforting, and pushes my disconcerted thoughts of _the girl_ into the back of my mind.

"Elena," I say, "it's nice to see you as well." I show her into the kitchen and the two of us take a seat at the breakfast bar as we have so many times before.

"So, how was your weekend?" Elena gives me a knowing smirk. "I hope it proved entertaining. You seem a little less tense today compared to the last time I saw you."

"It was very cathartic," I grin. "However, there are some issues with Molly I would like to address with you." Before I can get into my concerns, Gail announces that our dinner is ready to be served in the dining room. So I wait until the two of us are seated at the dining table to I voice my problems with Molly.

"So, Molly left me a note before she went back to her place on Sunday." I pass the note over to her. Elena reads the note aloud, emphasizing the the signatory "_XX_,"and looks back at me with a coy smirk on her plasticized face.

"What do you think? If she's getting attached this quickly, I need to cut her loose. I was very fucking clear about my expectations for this arrangement, and she has broken quite a few rules with this note alone. I don't like this. First, she addressed me as Christian, and nobody calls me by my first name unless they're family or I tell them they can. Second, I don't give a shit if Molly had a wonderful weekend. And third, she'll miss me? I don't need some fucking woman clinging like this already, Elena. Miss my touch?" I raise my eyebrows and throw my hands out a little too dramatically. "I was pretty brutal in there this weekend. She must be crazy. I should probably cut her loose." The truth is that I just can't stop thinking about the girl from graduation, and I've grown a bit tired of the same old sexual song-and-dance. Most of the scenes are reminiscent of other partners, and it disgusts me as of late. I can't tell Elena any of this, though.

When I finish my tirade, Elena's smile has grown and she's now laughing a hearty, amused laugh. I give her a steely what-the-fuck-are-you-doing glare, and take a long swig of my glass of wine never breaking eye contact.

"Christian. I think you should wait until next weekend before you make any rash decisions. It looks to me that Molly might just be trying to get a rise out you." She raises her eyebrows and takes another bite of her food before continuing. "You know, topping from the bottom if you will. I know she likes things a bit more rough than some of the other girls I've introduced to you, and maybe this is her way of making sure she's properly punished when she comes back."

"Hmm." I've thought of this, and I don't enjoy being openly antagonized by my submissive. "I don't like that either. I'll try it for another weekend. Think of something...special to do with her."

"I taught you well, and I have no doubt that you will come up with something special." As Elena says this, she reaches over and strokes my knee, trailing her fingers up my thigh. I grab her wrist between my thumb and middle finger before she can reach her goal. She looks at me, aghast that I would stop her.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I growl at her, aware of her means of manipulation.

"Ah, Christian! I'm just playing. Would you calm down already? You've been so tense, and I know better than anyone how to help you release it." She pauses, and searches my face with her eyes that are too attuned to my mercurial personality. "There _is_ something you aren't telling me. I intend to find out."

Nobody knows me as well as Elena. She is my only friend, my only confidant. If anyone, even my family, knew me as well as she does, I would lose everything I have worked so diligently to create. Elena has an uncanny ability to look in my eyes and read every facial expression, every mood to perfection. I know that eventually I'll tell her what's really bothering me, but for now I'll keep this irregular obsession with the unknown woman to myself.

We finish dinner, and two bottles of wine, in relative silence, only exchanging information about our shared business venture in Elena's chain of beauty salons, Esclava. We've always gotten a laugh out of the name: Esclava, Spanish for female slave. It makes sense to the general public, women are slaves to beauty. To those of us in the lifestyle, however, it takes on an entirely different connotation. Briefly, we discuss Elena's newest boy toy submissive Isaac. _She likes them young. You know that better than anyone, Grey._

When we've finished our meal, I show Elena back toward the foyer and hit the call button for the elevator to come take her back to the parking garage.

"I know you're glad I came over," Elena smiles and narrows her eyes in my direction. "You know you can tell me what's been bothering you? You shouldn't keep secrets from me."

"Yes, but I'm not quite ready yet. You understand." I give her half a smile, in a show to tell her that everything is fine, and that our friendship is intact, but she still regards me with a curious look.

The elevator doors open, and once again Elena firmly grasps my biceps to kiss my cheeks. It's a familiar gesture, one born from years of her memorizing my body. Besides my family, she is the only other person who knows where I can and can't be touched.

"Goodnight Christian," she says as the doors close, separating me once again from the possibility of human contact.

I turn on my heel and make my way to my office, where I work for three hours to prolong the inevitable nightmarish sleep awaiting me. When I finally give in to my fatigue it's nearly one in the morning, and I reluctantly head to the bedroom.

The nightmares I've battled since I was a child have been intensifying in the days since I saw her. In them I see her cheeks stark white, without the delightful pink glow I had witnessed on her exquisite skin. I see her blue eyes open, unseeing and devoid of the sparkle present at the ceremony. I feel her hand in mine, cold without the warmth I felt emanating from her soft skin. It frightens me because the nightmares are different than the ones I've had all my life. It frightens me because when I wake the feelings I experience due to her lack of life, her lack of vitality are traumatizing at best. But above all, I find that I'm terrified that I don't know her, and, possibly, I never will.

I have never thought about a woman like this, not even Elena. I remind myself of a fucking teenager from some awful movie, but even when I was an adolescent I didn't fixate like this. I feel like my thoughts aren't my own. I feel out of control. I need to make a couple extra appointments with Flynn.


	3. Chapter 2: A Grey Family Dinner

**Chapter 2: Grey Family Dinner**

_Christian and Ana Meet: June 4, 2011_

_**Ana**_

Here I am sitting in my new alien apartment, alone and homesick for the small familiar dwelling Kate and I moved out of last week. Over the past six days I've spent most of my time unpacking all of our moving boxes, including those designated 'Kate's Room.' All of her clothing and most of her personal possessions have been put away in the same spots they had been at our old place. I think Kate will be pleased that she won't have to unpack when she gets home from her family vacation next week.

When I haven't been in the apartment, I've been with Mia exploring Seattle with her expert guidance. Since we hit it off at the deli on Monday, we've done something together every day besides Thursday and Friday. Usually we grab a bite to eat, then she takes me to some local hot spot that only a Seattle native would know of. We've had a great time together so far, and I really enjoy her company.

We've bonded over the shared experience of inappropriate friends and good food. Lily has been calling Mia nonstop for days so that the two could reconcile in time for some event next Saturday night. However, Mia doesn't feel like talking to her just yet, and she insists that Lily will never be around either one of her brothers ever again, both of whom share an intense dislike of the girl anyway. I, on the other hand, have made up with José since his unwarranted kiss on my resolutely shut lips in a bar parking lot two weeks ago. It's just sort of awkward and frosty between us right now, but I'm optimistic that our friendship can make a full recovery.

While I think Mia and I could be great friends, I can't help but think that our shared loneliness has forced us together and she won't want me around after making up with Lily. Kate would tell me to "see myself more clearly," but that's hard to do with my subconscious egging on my worst thoughts. Unlike myself, Kate thinks everyone should, and does, want to be friends with me. _Ana Steele, ever the pessimist._

I flick through the channels on the television that is still sitting on the floor of our living room, begging to be hung on the wall. I don't have the strength or the know-how to do that despite having worked at Clayton's for four years, so I'll let it sit here for Ethan to take care of when the Kavanagh family comes back from Barbados. I can't find anything to watch. _Even the channels are different here_, I think with a frown on my face and with a sigh escaping from my lips.

With a flick of my finger, I turn the television off and snuggle into a ball with the hope of falling asleep for a little while. Just as I'm getting to that place between sleep and awake, I hear my phone go off in the kitchen. I hop up and make a mad dash to the counter.

"Hello," I say a bit too eagerly.

"Hey Ana! It's Mia." I smile at the excited tone ever present in Mia's voice. "I was wondering what you're doing for dinner tonight."

"Well, I was going to make a stir-fry or order some Chinese, but I would much rather get out of my apartment." I wonder where she'll be taking me tonight. Mia has wonderful taste, and the food has been exquisite in every restaurant she has taken me to so far.

"Oh good!" Mia squeals. "My family is getting together for a 'welcome home Mia' dinner at my parents' house tonight, and I wanted to invite you over too. We're going to have hor d'oeuvres and wine and dinner and probably something for dessert! It's going to be wonderful and I really hope you'll come!"

"As long as I'm not intruding…" I begin, but I'm quickly interrupted by Mia's cheerfulness.

"You. Are. Ridiculous." Mia has already picked up on my lack of self-esteem. She and Kate are going to get along wonderfully. "Be here at six and wear a dress or skirt or something like that, but don't get too dressy." _Like that will be a problem._ Mia gives me the address and some directions from my apartment. When we hang up, I'm in a much better mood than I was prior to the call.

I have to be at Mia's house in a couple of hours, so I take my time getting ready and since I'm actually in a good mood, I decide to go full out: shaving my legs and under my arms, plucking my eyebrows, and blow-drying my hair. When I'm fully primped, I make my way to Kate's closet and pick out a cute tunic dress with a drop waist, pleated front, and full skirt. It's a pretty bluish color with printed pink, purple, blue, and white flowers over the whole of it. I think it's a bit short, so I wear white leather ballet flats instead of heels. I can't help but think that Kate would be unimpressed with the choice of footwear, but she isn't here to stop me so I won't dwell. My makeup, however, is minimal; I always feel like a clown when I put a lot on.

Leaving myself a half hour to get to Mia's house in Bellevue, I wrap myself in a light jacket and hop into Wanda with a prayer to the car gods that my little bug will get me there without a hitch. My light blue VW Beetle has been an amazing car for me, but I can't help getting a little nervous about her making it with me behind the wheel in a new city. I just don't want to be later than I said I would. Nobody likes someone who's late, and I'm still trying to impress my new friend.

I turn onto the street this house is supposed to be on, and my mouth drops open. Every house is, well, a palace. I find the number that matches what I have written down, and I turn right into the driveway of a breathtaking colonial-style mansion. It is beautiful, even down to the roses around the front door. Just picture-book perfect. I'm not sure where to park, so I pull in front of the garage and decide to ask Mia if I should move Wanda.

I step out of the car, and notice there are CCTV cameras located in a few places along the house. _Mia's family must be a big deal. I don't even know her last name._ I take a few hesitant steps toward the front door, and before I'm even half way there, Mia is in the doorway looking excited and happy to see me.

"Anaaaa!" Mia dramatically carries out the second vowel in my name as she gathers me in a warm, tight hug and practically drags me into the house. "Come in. I hope you found it okay. I'm not really that great with directions!" I've noticed that Mia often disparages her skills, even if they are exceptional. This is just another thing we have in common.

"I found it just fine," I say looking around the foyer of the house as Mia takes my jacket and hangs it up. I notice it's all dark wood floors and antique rugs with a sweeping staircase to the second floor. On a wall to the right of me is a beautifully carved wooden sign that says 'The Greys,' and there are tons of family pictures underneath it. I don't take a close look, figuring that I might get a chance later. I smile at her and ask, "What are we making?"

"Well most of it is prepped and ready to cook, but we do have to prepare the wellingtons. My mom is in the kitchen. Come with me and I'll introduce you before we get started." Mia takes my hand and pulls me through the house to the kitchen where two women are hard at work. One of the women turns around, takes off her white apron, and meets Mia and I just inside the kitchen door.

"Ana, this is my mom, Grace." Mia's mother looks elegantly sophisticated in a powder blue, silk dress and cream sweater. Her hair is pulled back in a twist and she has amazing diamond earrings in her ears.

"Mrs. Grey," I smile, suddenly feeling nervous to meet Mia's family. "It is so nice to meet you. Mia has told me a lot about you. Your home is beyond beautiful."

"Likewise, Ana." She gives me a warm smile, and comes in for gentle hug. "Mia says you just moved to Seattle? I know it must be quite hard to be in a new place, especially when you don't know many people. We're very glad you could join us tonight. And, please call me Grace."

With that, Grace's cell phone rings and looking at it she rolls her eyes while she says, "Excuse me. This would be the hospital calling."

Mia looks at me and rolls her eyes. "You're going to think my family is crazy. My mom is always getting calls from the hospital. My dad will get up to answer calls from the office a few times while everyone is here. Elliot, my oldest brother, is just literally crazy." Mia stops and laughs at the mention of her brother, then continues, "And with my other brother, Christian, you just never know what's going on with him. He'll probably answer his phone more than anyone else will and he's usually pretty moody, so don't worry if he seems aloof and weird. He just kinda is."

"I doubt your family is crazier than any other family," I snort. "Just wait until you meet my mother." We both start laughing, and we spend the next half hour talking and finishing up the prep work for dinner. Mia briefly introduces me to Gretchen, the Grey family's housekeeper. She's a pretty young woman with blonde pigtails and dressed in a knee-length black skirt and white button-up blouse. Incidentally, she will be finishing up the meal so we can socialize a bit before eating.

At 6:30, a tall, blond, and handsome older man with kind blue eyes arrives in the kitchen carrying a black, important-looking briefcase. He walks over to Mia, kisses her forehead, and says, "Hello sweetheart." Before Mia can introduce me, her father smiles and holds his hand out as he says, "You must be Ana. I'm Carrick, Mia's father. It is so nice to put a face with the name we've all been hearing so much of these past few days."

Now that Mia's parents are both here and the hors d'oeuvres are in the oven, the four of us make our way to the living room. Mia hasn't left my side since I got here, and for that I am grateful. The house is extravagant, yet homey, and I love it. The living room is spacious, tastefully furnished in creams, browns, and pale blues-cozy, understated, and very stylish. Just as we're settling into the comfortable furniture, the front door opens and a tall, handsome man with curly blond hair, wide shoulders, light colored eyes, and an enormous smile comes barreling into the room.

"Elliot!" Mia all but screams as she jumps up to hug him. Elliot lifts her off of her feet and twirls her around through the air. Grace, Carrick, and I all stand up in greeting.

"Minnie, I just love seeing you here." Mia raises her eyebrows in his direction. "I know, I know, I just saw you yesterday! But still..." He beams at her then hugs each of his parents. When he gets to me I expect a handshake, but instead his strong arms pull me into a tight, body-enveloping hug and says, "You must be Ana. I'm Elliot, Mia's favorite brother."

I give him a huge smile because his exuberance is infectious. "It's great to meet you too." We all take our seats again. I'm on the love seat, Mia is sitting on the couch with Elliot, who's stretched out over the rest of it, and Grace and Carrick have each taken one of the overstuffed chairs on either side of the couch.

Just sitting here makes me wish that I had grown up with a more stable family. Not to say that Ray wasn't stable because he was, but there's something to be said for a family with two loving parents in the same home with siblings. I can actually feel the love they have for one another by just sitting in the same room as them. It's so different than what I'm used to at my family gatherings. Usually it's just me and Ray, and sometimes we include the Rodriguez men as well. When I'm with my mom, it's just me and her and Bob. I love the scene I'm in right now, and I can't stop smiling at their easy and cheerful banter as they each give short anecdotes about their weeks.

I excuse myself to use the restroom, and Mia gets up to show me where I'm going and to check on the hor d'oeuvres. This house has so many doors. I'm used to doors for my bedroom, Kate's bedroom, our closets, and the bathroom, so I definitely needed more guidance than "third one on the left." Mia leads me back toward the kitchen, and shows me the bathroom.

"It's right through here." Mia opens the door for me, but she stops by the entrance and continues talking. "So, I told my mom that Lily is no longer going to the Coping Together Ball next weekend, and we were wondering if you would like to go instead? The food and ticket are paid for, so it would just be a night of free food, booze, music, and ME!"

"I would love to, but I've never been to something like that," I concede, unsure of what to say next.

Before I have a chance to continue, we're interrupted by the sound of another car coming up the drive. The smile on Mia's face grows and she hops once before turning around, hugging me, and walking hurriedly to the door.

I guess I could go to this Coping Together thing. I'll have to ask Mia what to wear, and raid Kate's closet some more, but I'm sure my dear roommate would insist I do it if she were here. Anxious to meet another member of Mia's family, I make my bathroom visit extra fast. I stop only to admire the luxuriously soft towel I use to wipe my hands, and I tidy myself up in the expertly lighted vanity mirror. Before exiting, I can hear Mia's voice and an oddly familiar male tone that must belong to her other brother in the hallway. They're saying something about putting the wine he brought in the kitchen to be served with dinner.

When I push open the bathroom door, I stumble through, tripping over my own two feet and falling face-first into the hallway. I hear some shuffling behind me and I'm glad that my dress is still covering my bottom half, keeping my modesty intact. I am on my hands and knees in the Grey's hallway, and gentle hands are around my waist, helping me to stand. I am so embarrassed, _damn my clumsiness._

"Are you okay?" asks a deep, masculine voice clouded with concern.

On my feet, I straighten my dress and reply, "Um...yeah I'm fine. Two left feet or something like that." My hair is in my eyes covering my face, so I push it behind my ears. I have to steel myself to glance up at the man who just helped me to my feet. When our eyes lock, I'm sure my face doesn't hide my shock. I'm looking into the bright gray eyes of one Christian Grey. _Why didn't I put this together? Mia Grey. Christian Grey._

He's tall, dressed in gray tweed trousers and a white shirt with unruly dark copper-tinted hair. He is attractive, very attractive, and despite his clothing I can tell that his body is lined with muscle. My cheeks feel warm, and I know my skin is betraying me as it quickly turns a dark shade of pink.

He looks at me incredulous at first, then his expression twists into an amused yet warm smile. One of his hands lingers on my waist from where he had helped pull me up, but he quickly withdraws it when Mia exits the kitchen and starts toward us. The air between us feels thick, and I find it difficult to tear my eyes from his to look at my now approaching friend.

Mia pauses and looks at us questioningly, but quickly regains her composure. "Christian! This is my friend Ana. Ana, this is my brother Christian. But, it appears you've already introduced yourselves," she says jokingly and with a small giggle. Out of habit our right hands clasp in a firm shake, and just like at the commencement ceremony, I feel a jolt of electricity ring through my body beginning at the juncture of our joined hands. I withdraw mine quickly, blushing yet again and avoiding his steady gray gaze.

"I tripped coming out of the bathroom and Christian helped me up," I say to Mia in hopes of explaining the situation she walked in on. She just smiles and shakes her head back and forth, as if to say yeah right. Giving Christian and I a curious look, Mia grabs both of our hands and drags us into the living room back to the rest of the family.

When we enter the room, everyone stands. I expected the same warm welcome that was given Elliot, and I'm a little shocked at the formality of Christian and the rest of the family's 'hellos' to one another. Christian gives his mother a swift kiss on the cheek as she plants one hand on his shoulder, and he shakes hands with Carrick and Elliot. There is none of the sweeping hugs and exuberant displays of affection that transpired between the family just twenty minutes ago. I shake my head slightly, to rid myself of the observation and plaster a small smile on my lips. Through the whole process of greeting one another, I couldn't take my eyes off of the handsome man who just moments ago witnessed my ridiculous display of clumsiness.

When Gretchen comes in the room to set out a tray of crackers, fruits, and cheeses on the coffee table, everyone scrambles back to their seats. Before I have a chance to choose a different spot, Mia takes her place on the couch next to Elliot and their parents resume their positions on the overstuffed chairs, leaving Christian and I to share the love seat. We sit down and I cuddle up in the corner, leaving as much space between the two of us as possible. He appears relaxed and calm next to my rigid, uncomfortable form. _What is wrong with me? _

I have never been this affected by someone in my life. Christian Grey wields some strange magic over my nervous system. Just his presence has ignited something within me that I didn't even know existed until now. _This is going to be a long night._

_**Christian**_

Don't get me wrong, I love my family. But, sometimes I really dread these dinners at my parents' house. It would be one thing if it were just my family and I, but it won't just be us tonight. Mia has invited her 'amazing' new friend over, and if she's anything like Elliot and I are expecting, it's going to be a long night.

Plus, I have a house guest this weekend. Molly and I had a great time last night, and earlier today, despite my thoughts frequently taking a turn toward the brunette from WSU. I have some rather compelling ideas for tonight. _Molly won't be able to sit for a week after what I have planned._ My lips twitch at the thought.

Mia tends to attract all sorts of stray people. She's incredibly too trusting, and often her new 'friends' are people who have recognized our last name as a moniker for success, money, and social connections. Usually my sister brings that little social-climbing Lily around without realizing that the girl's express purpose is to moon over Elliot and I, envy my family's position in Seattle, and take advantage of Mia's too-generous personality. Elliot can usually put these things aside and play nice, but I can't, so the night usually ends with Mia pleading with me to be nicer or my mother chastising me for being impolite.

Earlier today my sister actually called me to give me a 'be nice' warning. "Christian, just please, please, pleeease be nice to Ana. She's really sweet and a little bit shy and Ana's new to Seattle, so she has no idea who I am. I haven't even told her that you're my brother or that my last name is Grey, even though I don't think she would care either way…" Mia talked and talked and talked without coming up for air until I finally interrupted her.

"What? Are you ashamed of me Mia?" My little sister knows I'm just kidding, but deep down I'm not so sure I am. Unlike the rest of my perfect family, I have a dark side and I know they would all be ashamed of me if they found out about it. They all know I'm disturbed in some way, but they definitely don't know the true depths of my depravity. If I continue to have it my way, as I always do, they never will find out.

Mia giggled and reassured me, "No, of course I'm not ashamed of you! Don't be silly Christian. I know you think all of my friends just want to be around me to get a piece of the Grey family pie, but I think you'll find Ana's different. I didn't mention you because I know you would prefer I make friends who aren't interested in using me to _climb the social ladder of Seattle_." She says 'climb the social ladder of Seattle' in a deep, joking voice with the intention of mocking the warnings I've given her multiple times. My sister is the only person I will allow to get away with something like that.

I've just left Flynn's office, paying an extra fee for a Saturday appointment, and Taylor is now making his way through traffic to my parents' house on the sound. The appointment with the good Doctor has lightened my mood somewhat, and I finally had the chance to speak with him about that damned woman from the WSU graduation. I _still_ cannot get the image of her out of my mind, and it's seriously beginning to piss me off. Her porcelain skin, the way her cheeks flushed perfect pink at the cheering in the crowd, the lip biting. _Yes_. The fucking lip biting gets me every time.

Flynn didn't really say anything useful, just his usual, "Why do you think this young woman is on your mind? Why do you think this is frustrating to you?" _It's fucking frustrating because I don't even know her fucking name, I've never spoken with her, and above all I don't dwell on anything, especially women I don't know. Oh, and she's ruining my weekends because I can't stop thinking of her when I fuck my sub._ Eventually Flynn got frustrated with me because I never actually said that. I just grunted or stared at him when he asked me these questions, or I ignored them and tried to talk about something else. I don't even know why I went to the appointment; nothing on the subject was resolved, and even now I find my mind wandering back to that blue-eyed woman.

My Blackberry buzzes and I take it out of my pocket seeing I have a new message from Elliot: **So far so good. Not like the Lily-monster.** Well this is good news. Maybe this Ana isn't as insufferable as we'd anticipated. However, I still have my reservations; Elliot's opinion of others is usually much more forgiving than mine, especially when it comes to women. From what I understand, my big brother doesn't put much thought into who he brings home on the weekends.

We finally arrive at Grey manor at five minutes to seven. Blocking a stall of the garage is a light blue VW Beetle that doesn't even look roadworthy. I scoff at the sight of it, but Taylor says, "Hmm. A classic, and I bet it's worth some money."

I scowl at him in the mirror and remark, "It's either Mia's friend's or my dad has lost his fucking mind." Grabbing the box of red wine bottles I was instructed to bring for the dinner, I make my way to the front door, nodding at Taylor on my way. I don't need to tell him what to do. He already knows: Taylor will take off for a while and show up in a couple hours to take me back to Escala.

Mia meets me at the door, and I give her as big a hug as I can manage while carrying a case of wine. She's the only person I've ever allowed to give me a full hug, but in comparison to the ones she gives other people, they don't last long.

"You made it! Elliot's already in the living room with mom and dad." I'm not surprised I'm the last one here. In fact, I prefer it that way. Usually I show up last and leave first. As long as I stay for dinner, my family is usually appeased and I can continue on with my life in quiet privacy.

"Of course I made it Mia." I roll my eyes at her. "I said I would be here, and do I ever break my promises to you?" As we chat, Mia and I make our way back to the kitchen to drop off the wine to Gretchen.

"Well, no you don't. But you did reschedule on me last weekend." She frowns, and I feel a little bad for ditching her and the rest of our family to spend time in the playroom. _Fuck_. "I'm just happy you're here. Let's get this wine to Gretchen." Mia smiles, and I can't help but reciprocate. I've spoken to her or seen her every day she's been back from France, so I don't know why she's so excited to see me.

"Yeah, me too. I really did miss you while you were away Mia," I say while placing the wine on the counter.

With that, I turn and trudge toward the hallway. Making my way to the living room, I can hear Elliot animatedly telling my parents about something that happened on a disastrous date earlier in the week. They're all laughing, and I turn my eyes to the floor knowing that this is the kind of conversation I would never be able to have with my parents. _I bound her hands behind her back with a cable tie, fucked her mouth, and then beat her ass with my favorite cane until her skin was covered with angry red welts. It was a blast._ Yup, really funny.

Lost in my thoughts, I don't notice the bathroom door opening until I see a blur of long chestnut hair and pale limbs landing in the middle of the hallway. I roll my eyes, but I manage to suppress my usual annoyance for such clumsiness by picking up my speed to help her up. _Christian Grey, al__ways the gentleman_, I think and silently chuckle at the ridiculous thought. At least I can make myself laugh.

In the five seconds it takes me to make my way to her, I notice that her dress has climbed up her thighs just a bit, revealing creamy, flawless pale, but fair, skin and a slim body. When I reach her, she's on her hands and knees with silky locks of hair masking her features. I reach out and grab her hips, helping her to her feet.

"Are you alright?" I ask with feigned concern, remembering that Mia begged me to be nice to her friend. She straightens her dress in an attempt to protect her modesty before replying.

"Um...yeah I'm fine. Two left feet or something like that." She sounds flustered, embarrassed.

She runs her fingers through the hair still hanging over her face, placing it behind her ears as she raises her chin, matching her eyes up to mine. I'm met with a familiar bright-blue gaze that takes my breath away once again. These eyes are the same that have been haunting my thoughts for days, and upon close inspection they're even more extraordinary than I remembered: immense, clear, powder-blue, with the apparent ability to see right through my carefully crafted mask. Her stare makes me feel exposed, and I'm sure the shock I feel registers in my features because she has the same expression on her small, sweet face. Her cheeks are flushed a pale-rose pink, and momentarily my thoughts drift to the other parts of her body that are possibly the same arousing shade. _Fuck me! What are you thinking, Grey? This girl is far too young for what you would want to do with her. She's your little sister's friend._

Somehow I get my stunned expression under control, and my face involuntarily twists into a smile. One of my hands lingers at her waist, and I can't seem to take my hands or eyes off of her. I want to say something, but I can't quite connect my mind with my mouth. I hear footsteps make their way into the hallway from the kitchen, and quickly make the effort to remove my hand from the trim abdomen it had been resting on for far too long. Reluctantly, I turn my eyes toward Mia's questioning stare and attempt to put a little distance between my sister's friend and myself.

Mia looks a bit shocked, but she quickly regains her composure to illicit a formal introduction between her friend and I. "Christian! This is my friend Ana. Ana, this is my brother Christian," she says a little too cheerfully. Then, narrowing her eyes ever so slightly and giving the two of us a tiny smile, Mia continues with a hint of mirth, "But, it appears you've already introduced yourselves."

As if in reflex, our right hands clasp in a firm shake. Her hand is small, and fits perfectly into my outstretched palm. Her skin is soft and warm to the touch, and just like before, I feel that same electric current with the meeting of our skin. She removes her hand far too quickly for my liking, but the buzz I felt continues to rage through my body a moment longer.

"I tripped coming out of the bathroom and...Christian helped me up," Ana says a little too quickly, and she slightly pauses before my name to take a quick breath, as if she's unsure whether or not to call me by my first name. Her tone is soft, with a musical lilt to it. I can't help but wish she would keep talking so that I could hear that sweet sound again. My mind wanders to what her bewitching voice would sound like screaming out my name as I fuck her into oblivion. _ What the fuck? Why does she affect me this way? Grey...stop this, now._

Thankfully, Mia seems to have found the sense I've lost. Smiling and shaking her head slightly, she rushes forward, taking my left hand and Ana's right and marches us toward the living room, in the direction of the rest of our family. I can't help but steal one more nonsensical glance at Ana before we make our way into the watchful presence of my whole family. Her face is tilted downward toward the floor, and it appears she's watching her feet as she's being dragged along by my sister.

My parents and Elliot all stand the moment we enter living room to offer me their usual greetings. I give my mom a kiss on the cheek and she places a gentle hand on my shoulder, carefully respecting my boundaries. My father gives me a two-handed handshake, as if he were hugging that part of my body. Elliot and I shake hands as well, but as usual we squeeze as tightly as we can, contorting one another's fingers and hands until my big brother's grip slacks in mine, as if to say 'uncle.' We both laugh at the familiar greeting. Turning around quickly, I notice Ana looking quizzically at the bunch of us before planting a half-smile on her beautiful face.

Everyone resumes the position they held before I arrived: my parents in chairs and my siblings sprawled on the couch. I notice Ana looking around the room like she just lost a game of musical chairs, then she takes a spot and nestles into the arm of the love seat. Her ankles cross demurely to cover the gap in her thighs that her dress threatens to expose. _What I would give to be going head first between those perfect…am I getting hard?!_

She looks nervous, and I notice her right foot idly tapping on the leg of the small couch as I take the seat next to her as nonchalantly as possible. I will myself to look relaxed in her presence, but I can't help wondering if all of her skin is as flawless as her face and legs. Then I realize that Mia is staring at me with a curious look on her face. _ Shit, she knows something's up._ I try to tense up a bit, realizing that in my attempt to look comfortable, I look too relaxed. I never relax.

The space between us feels charged with that now familiar magnetic receptivity. My family members exchange a few short stories about the goings-on in their lives over the past week, but I can't quite pay attention to their stories long enough to offer any real feedback since I'm distracted by the bewitching creature to my left. So, I laugh and smile along to the best of my ability, but only use half my mind in doing so.

"So, Ana. My daughter told me you recently graduated from college," my father declares. With the conversation steered in Ana's direction, my attention piques.

"Yes, I did," Ana replies with an endearing tone of pride and a slight blush. "Um...actually your son here," she gestures toward me without looking in my direction, "conferred the degrees and gave a rather rousing speech at the ceremony." She looks embarrassed as she takes a breath before turning her mesmerizing blue orbs in my direction. "Not that you would remember me. I had no idea that Mia was your sister. I don't think...we even discussed where I went to school." Her eyes turn to Mia.

I give her a genial smile, and her bumbling has me convinced she really hadn't put it together. Before I have a chance to think I say, "Actually, I do remember you." Everyone looks at me, and as if it explains remembering one person out of four-hundred, I quickly add, "You were speaking with the Kavanaghs after the ceremony." Ana's front teeth grasp her bottom lip in a tight hold, and my breath hitches. _That's the mouth I've been dreaming about. Why is that so fucking arousing?_

Releasing her soft, full lip she smiles at me and concedes, "Kate Kavanagh has been my roommate since freshman year, and her brother might be living with us here as well. We just moved to Seattle last week." Great, Katherine Kavanagh is her roommate. Ana probably already hates me after the way I treated her friend during that fucking interview. _I'm such a shit. She'll never want to see me..._

"Where about did you move?" Elliot interjects, and I take a second to regain my composure.

"Pike Market district. Kate's father bought the apartment for her and Ethan. They're letting me live there pretty cheaply." The heart I didn't realize I had jumps into my throat, when I realize she must live close to Escala. It's a strange feeling, one I don't think I've ever felt before. _Butterflies?_

She can live there _cheaply_. She must not come from money, or have any family around to look after her. _I could look after you. Shit, where the fuck did that come from?_ Just last week I was considering sacking Molly, why not consider this girl as a replacement? _Because she's not in the lifestyle. Because she's too young. Above all, she's your sister's friend. _ Right.

"It's actually pretty close to your place Christian," Mia interjects in her sweetest voice, using her skill of mind-reading to express my excited thought. I give her a tight smile. _I know what you're doing Mia._

"You should have brought your roommate with you, Ana." My mother is always so sweet to anyone we bring around. Well, I don't bring anyone around other than Taylor, but I assume she would be if I were to ever bring somebody home. _Mom this is my submissive. Elena, your friend I fucked from the age 15 until I was 21, introduced us. Let me take the ballgag out of her mouth so she can say hello. Her interests? Butt plugs, genital clamps, fisting, the usual really. _That would go over so well.

"Actually, she and her family are on vacation until next week," Ana frowns. "I had job interviews on Monday, otherwise I would have flown to Georgia to visit my mother and her husband."

"Oh! Did you hear from them? Weren't you supposed to hear before the end of the week?" Mia's excitement is thick in her question.

Ana beams, and I quickly look away for fear that someone in my family will notice me gaping at how lovely her features are when she smiles. "Actually, yes I did. I am officially Anastasia Steele, Assistant to Jack Hyde, Editor at Seattle Independent Publishing. I was offered another position at a larger publishing house, but SIP was where I really wanted to be." Anastasia. Anastas_ia. Anastasia. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. I'm losing my mind tonight._ "I start on Monday."

"Oh. My. God." Mia enunciates as she jumps off the couch and throws herself at Ana. "I am so happy for you! You are brilliant!" We all offer our congratulations, and I'm completely taken aback that this girl is not only incredibly attractive, but also intelligent.

My father gets out of his seat, excusing himself for a moment, and when he comes back a bottle of Prosecco and six glasses are in his hands. "Prosecco? To celebrate Ana's new position, and Mia's return from France. But mostly because I desperately need a drink." Everyone laughs a bit, as dad hands out glasses to each of us.

Ana hesitates to take hers and says, "While I appreciate the offer, I do have to drive myself home. I probably shouldn't."

She bites her lip, leaving me short of breath _again_, and before I realize what I'm doing I take two of the proffered glasses from my father and make Ana an offer. "My head of security is coming to get me after dinner. I could give you a ride home." _Did I really just say that? Control, Grey!_

Mia and my mother shoot one another a surprised glance, a look of complete shock. Elliot's mouth is literally open, and my father stops opening the bottle of Prosecco to look at me. _Yes family, I'm being nice._ After a moment everyone's expression goes back to normal and my dad begins pouring the champagne. It's like they've never seen me converse with anyone before. _They probably haven't seen you have a nice conversation with a woman before._ True. I usually ignore everyone, unless we're talking business.

Her downcast eyes shoot up and momentarily catch my steady gaze with a curious look, then they fall to look at her toes. "Oh, I don't want to be a pain. It's really fi…"

I interrupt her polite decline of my offer, bending over slightly to catch her attention. Looking her square in the eyes I say, "No, I insist. We've already established your apartment is near my place, and you should have the opportunity to celebrate your accomplishment. You've only just graduated a week ago, and from what I can tell by your excitement, this is a job you're really interested in." I take a deep breath when I notice her cheeks pinking up and her eyes somehow becoming more blue, but I keep her gaze. "Congratulations, Anastasia." I hand her the glass of freshly poured Prosecco, our fingers gently brushing against each other and sending out a shock wave through my body.

With the small amount of time we've had during this brief exchange, our bodies have inadvertently turned toward one another, and my eyes take the opportunity to follow the flow of her petite body, appreciating every gentle curve. Her breasts are remarkable, pert and full, the perfect size when put in context with the rest of her body. Her neck is long and dainty, and meets with the most perfectly formed clavicle. I have to stop myself from lunging across the couch and devouring her in front of my family. _That would put their gay suspicions to rest._ My hands make their way to my hair, grasping tightly and pulling in an effort to draw my attention away from Ana and relieve some of the stress my body has suddenly come under.

The rest of my family voices their congratulations in unison, and despite her smile, Ana looks embarrassed at all the fuss being made about her. I get the idea that she isn't used to such a gregarious bunch as the Grey family, but overall I think she appreciates the excessive enthusiasm.

Fifteen minutes later we're all rounding on our second glass of Prosecco as Mia entertains us with lively tales of her time spent in Europe in an attempt to forestall answering our father's question regarding her plans for work now that she has returned home. It would appear that her vivacious American personality was not endearing to the Parisians, especially to her "domineering tyrant" of a boss Monsieur Floubert, and considering the deflection of the question, I assume Mia has no real ideas for a job in the immediate future. It's hard to believe Mia is the same age I was when I started GEH, and I briefly remind myself not to compare my single-minded tenacity for my business with Mia's scattered exuberance for all things comestible.

Throughout the conversation I sneak furtive glances at Ana's now semi-relaxed figure next to me, and I notice that she has a faint smattering of freckles across her nose and the tiniest, fake pearl earrings in her small lobes. _If she were mine, she would be covered in Mikimoto quality pearls._ Every so often she fingers her hair and I catch a breath of her flowery, intoxicating scent. I can't seem to control my thoughts with her so close.

"Ana, have you ever been to Paris?" Mia asks.

"No, I haven't. Someday I hope to visit Europe." Ana smiles wistfully while she says this, and I feel a stab of tenderness toward her once again. My family grew up taking trips all over the world. By the time I was off to Harvard, I had been to several European and Asian countries. For some reason, her admission makes me think about the places I would like to take her. _France, Spain, my bedroom...errr, playroom. Bedroom? What?_

When Mia flees to check on the ETA for dinner in another successful attempt of avoiding our father's line of questioning and my mother begins scolding Elliot over his most recent breakup, I take the chance to turn my attention to Ana. I don't usually do small talk, but in this case I can certainly try it out. "So Anastasia…" _I like the way that rolls off of my tongue._

Much to my displeasure, she interrupts me. "Ana, please." Her voice wavers just slightly and her cheeks pink a bit when her eyes meet mine to correct my mistake. She is definitely affected by me. _I'd really like to teach her a lesson about interrupting me._

"Ana," I say softly. For the first time tonight, Ana's eyes hold my stare for more than a second, and I get lost in them. Before I can collect my wits and continue the incumbent conversation, my sister interrupts to tell us to go to dinner, and probably saves me from making a fool of myself. We'll have plenty of time to talk on our drive home.

"We can make our way to the dining room now." Mia says this in her best French accent, and makes a sweeping motion with her arms in direction of the door. We all stand to move toward the dining room, but Elliot holds me back.

"She's fucking hot, right?" my brother whispers and subtly directs his eyebrows in Ana's direction as she follows Mia out of the room.

Elliot and I don't discuss women, so with this admission I'm positive that he and Mia, maybe our parents as well, noticed the attention I've been paying Ana since I arrived. Usually, I'm completely indifferent to everyone around me, especially the women. After years of desperate women shamelessly throwing themselves at me because of my face or my money, I tend to just ignore all females who aren't my family, an employee, or under a contract. Our parents have always thought I'm gay, but I had an idea that Elliot knew the truth. Well, knew the truth in that I'm not gay, not that I'm a Dom who likes whipping little brunette women.

I don't say anything as I look between Elliot's shit-eating grin and Ana's perfect, round ass as she exits the room with my parents, oblivious to my lingering gaze. Running a hand through my hair, I let a small whistle exit my mouth before I quickly reply, "Yeah, I guess so." I contemplated not saying anything, but knowing Elliot he would go after her. Without meeting Elliot's suspicious eyes, I take off in the direction of the dining room, my hand still fisting in my hair. Elliot chuckles softly at my discomfort as he follows behind me.

When we're all in the dining room, everyone in the family takes his/her usual spot at the table: my parents at either end, Elliot and I next to one another, and Mia across from Elliot. Ana takes the seat next to my sister and across from me, affording me the opportunity to steal glances her way throughout the meal.

The first course of scallops and chorizo is delicious, and the conversation flows continuously with my sister dominating it with stories of her time abroad. I stay quiet, as usual, only laughing and chiming in when absolutely necessary. When my mother's phone rings and she announces she needs to take it in the other room, my father and siblings begin discussing something regarding a lunch the three of them had earlier in the week.

With each of us sneaking a peek across the table, Ana and my eyes lock. I clear my throat and start the conversation I had intended to begin earlier this evening in the living room. "You said you're from Georgia?"

"Um...no." She looks toward the ceiling momentarily before continuing, and I think I can actually see her gears working over how much she should tell me. "My mom lives in Georgia with her newest husband, Bob. But, I've almost always lived in Montesano with my dad."

"You and your dad are close then?" I'm interested. I couldn't imagine my sister choosing to live away from our mother for an extended period of time. The two of them haven't always seen eye to eye, but I know Mia would have been lost without Grace during her teenage years.

"Well, he's my step dad actually. My father died shortly after I was born, and Ray practically raised me single-handed. We're very close. My mom is…" Ana pauses, taking a deep breath and looking around the room in search of her words before continuing. When she meets my gaze again, her eyes look a little sad, wistful even. "My mom is somewhat hare-brained, and rather unlucky in love." She smirks, then adds, "She is on husband number four for the time being. I haven't seen her in quite a while actually."

"You miss her though." I say this matter-of-factly.

"Of course I do," she says softly with a sweet smile lighting up her features.

Before I can pump her for more personal information, my mother and Gretchen come into the room with plates full of our main course. My mother serves Ana and Mia first, then comes around the table to pour each of us a glass of the wine I brought over. Gretchen serves my father and Elliot, and comes to me last. She sets my plate in front of me accidentally brushing my shoulder as she pulls away. I pretend not to notice her lingering over me, and eye fucking me on her way out, but it's pretty obvious. _Fuck that's annoying._

I look across the table and Ana's blue eyes are following Gretchen out the door, a small scowl on her face. When her gaze turns back toward me, I give her my biggest smile, the 'panty-dropper' according to Ros. She blushes and turns her eyes down toward the food just placed in front of her.

Before any of the rest of us have had a chance to even think about cutting into our meals, Elliot's mouth is already full and his eyes close as he makes an exaggerated, "Mmmmm." We all laugh, utensils in hand, as we start our meals.

"Mia, this is amazing!" Elliot proclaims after he's finished swallowing his mouthful and immediately shovels another forkful through his lips. The rest of us can't help but laugh a little more at him.

"Thank you Elliot, but I can't take all of the credit for this course. Ana came over before everyone else and helped me with the wellingtons. And Gretchen actually cooked everything." Everyone turns to look at Ana. _Beautiful, smart, and she can cook. She's fucking perfect. _ I'm more impressed by the minute.

"That was very sweet of you to come over early and help," my father says in appreciation of Ana's effort to assist Mia in the preparation of our dinner. Ana smiles at him.

"Yes, Ana insisted she help," Mia explains with an exaggerated roll her eyes. "I told her it was _not_ necessary, but she was adamant that she couldn't just come over and eat all of our food. Those are her words, not mine!"

"I didn't want to pass up the opportunity to learn something new," Ana explains, shooting Mia a sideways smile and glance. "Besides, without Kate around I haven't been cooking as much as I usually do. Cooking for one is a little depressing." I have someone who cooks a menu for one every night for me. _Is my life really that depressing? Yes, it is._

"So you cook often?" My mother asks, as my phone starts buzzing in my pocket. I take it out, giving the ID a quick glance, and upon seeing it's the office, I swiftly hit the power button. _I've never done that before, but it can wait a little while._ Everyone in my family has that same stunned expression from earlier in the evening on their faces. But, when Ana begins to answer my mother's question, all eyes turn back to her.

"As I was just explaining to...Christian, I grew up primarily with my dad." Ana takes a small sip of her wine, as her eyes turn to me then flit to each of my family members. Again, she hesitates ever so slightly before saying my name. I notice that she doesn't say he's her step father, solidifying in my mind that their bond is a tight one. "Ray would have been content eating boxed foods every night, but a girl can only take so much Kraft macaroni and cheese and instant potatoes." Smiling she continues, "So, I usually made dinner for the two of us when I lived with him. And now that I live with Kate, who isn't the best cook either, I usually wind up making meals for the two of us."

She's used to taking care of others. Considering what I remember of Miss Kavanagh's personality and taking her family's position into consideration, it makes perfect sense that she would have a friend who takes such good care of her. It seems that Ana enjoys being the caretaker, and for some reason that makes me smile.

"Well Ana, you sound like the kind of woman I want to marry," Elliot flirts with a huge smile on his face. Surprisingly, this bothers me and I work to keep the expression on my face impassive. When I do turn to look at Elliot, I notice that he and Mia are smirking at one another while peering over the wine glasses they've each brought to their faces simultaneously. Tearing their eyes away from one another for just a moment, they each sneak a look at me before bursting into a fit of irritating giggles.

I don't speak much for the remainder of dinner, deciding instead to sulk as I usually do. I don't like the sneaking suspicion that my siblings are enjoying the obviousness of my discomfort over the attraction I feel for Ana. It pisses me off, actually. _Have I really allowed myself to be so transparent tonight?_

When we're finished, my mom and Mia start to clear the table. Ana stands to help, but the two of them tell her to sit down and relax. She continues to help anyway, and disappears into the kitchen with my female family members to help Gretchen clean up. My brother, father, and I make our way back to the living room to discuss the latest Mariner's game, stopping only at the dry bar in my father's study to grab an after dinner snifter of Macallan 60 year vintage single malt scotch whisky.

After a few minutes, Ana pokes her head in the living room to get our orders for dessert. "Sorry for interrupting you, but Grace was wondering if any of you would like coffee or tea with your dessert." I put my order in for a coffee, but her familiarity with my mother startles me; usually, Mia's friends call her Dr. Trevelyan or Mrs. Grey. My family must be as smitten with this girl as I am. _ Smitten? Maybe intrigued is a better word; smitten makes me sound like a pussy. Get it together Grey. _

A little while later, my mother comes into the living room carrying a tray with our desserts and drinks. "Mia's giving Ana a tour of the house," she explains. "Now that I've met her I understand why Mia has become so fond of her. She seems like a bright girl. I would go so far as to say she's quite charming." I catch Elliot smirking at me, so I give him my best cold, CEO stare and try hard to keep an indifferent expression. It doesn't deter is expression, and instead his smile widens.

"Maybe she'll be a good influence on our capricious daughter," my father sighs with a small smile playing at his lips. "I don't think she's given a single thought about what she wan-"

"Carrick!" My mother interrupts with irritation and an exaggerated swipe of her hand through the air. "She just got home from Paris. Give her some time, she'll figure it all out soon enough."

"Let's hope." With that, my father abandons the topic and turns to me instead. "So Christian what have you been up to this week?"

I begin telling my family about the world of mergers and acquisitions, but my father is the only one who truly understands what it is that I do. I know my mother finds my accomplishments to be quite pleasing, but it's clear to me that she is feigning interest in my business babble. I would stop, but the look of complete boredom on Elliot's face is enough to keep me going. When Elliot lets out a long, exaggerated yawn, our father turns the conversation toward Elliot, asking him about the construction business. I excuse myself to the bathroom.

When I'm finished my business, I take a moment to look at myself in the mirror. I have to give myself a moment to collect the thoughts that have been wracking my brain all night. Giving myself the most confident stare I can, I repeat a mantra in my head: _Get your shit together. You're Christian Fucking Grey, and she's just a little girl. Christian. Fucking. Grey._

When I leave the room, I have a new-found determination to stay composed, but it quickly dissipates the second my foot leaves the lavatory. Ana is down the hall innocently checking out the wall of pictures in the foyer, or as my siblings and I like to call it, the 'perfect family wall.' Should I go back to the living room, or go talk to Ana? _Go to the living room._ My body instinctively disobeys my thoughts, and I unconsciously take strides down the hall toward the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on. With each step the current between us grows stronger, and I know she's aware of my proximity.

"That was Elliot's high school graduation party," I explain softly when I find myself behind her. Ana's looking at the biggest picture of all of them, one of Elliot, Mia, and I on my parents' boat. It's probably my mother's favorite picture of us. A beaming Elliot and I each have an arm around a tiny, shy-looking Mia. I'm almost smiling in this image. The corners of my lips are raised just enough to show that I'm actually happy, but trying to fight the undeserved feeling.

"You all look so...happy," she says softly, without turning around to look at me. "It must have been great to grow up with siblings." With this she turns around slowly to give me a small closed-mouth smile that is beautiful despite not showing her perfect teeth. I can't help but feel a little guilty over this statement; I'm usually such an asshole to my family.

Shifting her attention from the graduation picture, Ana points to an image above and to the right of the first. It's my personal favorite, one of me as a little boy and baby Mia. Shooting her eyes over her shoulder, she lets out a little giggle, and it has to be the most beautiful sound I've ever heard. "This is you?"

I smile wide. _Wait, I don't smile this much._ "Yeah. That was the day Mia was brought home from the hospital. She was so little, and loud even then. I was obsessed with her." I laugh, but it's true. Mia's my soft spot even to this day.

She reaches up and her delicate fingers caress the wooden frame. "You two are adorable."

I take another couple steps toward her, and place my hand on the small of Ana's back as if it's a familiar, intimate habit I've partaken in countless times over my lifetime. It's instinctual, and just feels _right_. She turns to look at me, but with my other hand I divert her attention back to the wall of pictures that detail my childhood. Never breaking our physical contact, I explain a few more of the pictures: "We were in China for this one," "This was when I received first place in a kickboxing tournament," "Mia's first dance recital."

Our proximity is thrilling, and the electricity I've experienced-we've experienced, because I know she's felt it too-with every touch is palpable throughout the whole exchange. I'm privy to Ana's body responding to my touch. Her breaths become fuller, as if each one is a conscious effort, her cheeks are lightly flushed, and when I turn my head to look at Ana, her teeth clasp her pink lower lip in concentration. The action becomes my undoing. _Don't do it Grey._ My mind is no longer in control.

Taking in a sharp delicious breath, I increase the pressure between my hand and Ana's lower back in an attempt to draw her closer to my body. I feel my cock harden in response to Ana's renewed closeness. When she turns to face me, I use my loose hand to free her lip from its toothy prison. _I want to bite that lip._ Her eyes widen when my hand goes to her mouth, and those gorgeous blue eyes trail down from my eyes, scouring my face, and eventually they settle on my lips. It's like she's begging me to kiss her, and I want to, so I begin to lean in toward her. I'm going to kiss this girl. _I'm going to fuck this girl_. I need to taste this girl.


	4. Chapter 3: After Dinner & Drive Home

I apologize for taking so long to update my story, but unfortunately my life has been a bit hectic. I took on yet another tutoring job, in addition to my other two, substitute teaching, and waitressing. It's been cray! The things I'll do in pursuit of a real teaching position...

Anyway, I can't thank you all enough for all of the positive feedback I've been getting in regard to this little tale o' mine (in regards to plot of course, everything else is all Ms. James). I hope to update on a much more frequent basis, but I won't make any promises. Please continue to read and review, and if you find any mistakes (grammar, continuity, punctuation, ANYTHING!), please let me know so that I can fix them! Read away and thanks again. :-)

* * *

**Chapter 3: Dinner and the Ride Home**

_Christian gives Ana a Ride Home_: June 4, 2011

_**Ana**_

After Mia, Grace, and I helped Gretchen with a quick clean up of the kitchen and dining room, Mia took me on a lengthy tour of her family's impressively large home. We've avoided the rooms I've already seen, and for that I am grateful. I don't need to see Christian any more than is absolutely necessary. Throughout dinner I could feel his eyes boring into me, and the few times he spoke directly to me, I had to remind myself that breathing is an important biological function. He's just so…intimidating? Beautiful? Intense? I don't think there is a single word, or even string of words, that holds the meaning of just what Christian Grey _is_.

Incidentally, the Grey family home is easily the most beautiful place I've ever seen. Every room toward the back of the house has the most spectacular view of the sweeping manicured greens and the Puget Sound. With the stocked library, glass-encased sun room, and consistent attention to detail and taste throughout the home, the Grey's house looks like something straight out of Architectural Digest. _This is better than anything I've seen on an episode of MTV Cribs..._

"And this," Mia says while opening the door and making a showcase gesture with her hands, "is my room." Upon entering and getting a real look around, I can't help the smile that creeps onto my face.

Mia's bedroom is about twice the size of my room at Kate and my apartment, and it's covered in light pink paint with an almost white, but still pink canopy hovering over the king-sized bed sitting against the wall on the north side of the space. All of the furniture is white with black detailing on the handles of her bedside tables and dresser drawers. Given the white mesh netting strung up in one of the corners of the room to hold a plethora of stuffed animals, it's clear to me that Mia's room has been the same since she was a child. It's girly, nauseatingly so, but it's just so _Mia_. Having grown up with two brothers, I'm sure her parents doted on and fostered her innate girlishness to the highest degree.

Leading me further into the expansive space, Mia opens up a door to the right side of her bed, shooting me an excited smile that all but threatens to crack her pretty face in two. Behind the door is a department store worth of clothing and shoes.

"This, my dear, is my closet." Mia's eyes are gleaming with appreciation of her extensive, and most likely expensive, wardrobe. _ Yes, she and Kate are going to get along beautifully._ I can't help but hope that I never have to go shopping with Mia and Kate at the same time; not only will I probably die of exhaustion, but there is no way my meager bank account could withstand even an hour with the both of them.

"Um…wow, Mia." I'm shocked, and Mia can definitely tell.

"I know it's a lot to take in." Mia is smiling and looking around the Ana's-bedroom-sized closet. "Christian set me up with a personal shopper a few years ago, and she sends things over all the time. I can hardly wear it all, so if you want to take a look around sometime, feel free to take whatever." _That's awfully sweet of him._

Despite the obviousness of Mia being spoiled, she is incredibly generous. I know that she would literally give me or anyone else the clothes off her back if asked, and I've witnessed her philanthropic nature on a number of occasions: buying my lunch or dinner, slipping a young homeless woman a twenty, putting all of her change into a donation can at the grocery store checkout…the list goes on and on. This is how I know that when Mia tells me to look around and take whatever, she means it, even if she knows I won't take anything.

Mia decides to change out of her little pink dress, so while she gathers something comfortable I take a closer look around the bedroom. There are pictures on every open surface. While most are of Mia and her friends, there is a group of six framed family photos hanging above her desk. Each picture is clear in depicting the close relationship Mia has with her family members, whether it be her parents, grandparents, or brothers, but one picture stands out among the rest. Mia is in her cap and gown grinning excitedly at the camera, and Christian is smiling while he looks down at her in complete adoration. It makes my heart melt that this 'aloof'-Mia's adjective, not mine-business mogul has such a soft spot for his baby sister. _Who would have thought?_

When Mia comes out of her closet, she's dressed in a pair of black leggings and a light sweatshirt. "We should probably get back down there before our coffee and tea go cold." She pauses for a moment. "And before Elliot eats our desserts."

"That we should," I say. "Is there a bathroom up here that I can use before I head back downstairs?" All of the wine and champagne has gone straight through my system, and it's definitely time to break the seal, so to speak. I'm not drunk, but if I keep drinking the way we have been throughout the evening, I will be shortly.

Mia ushers me into her en suite bathroom through the door on the left hand side of her bed, before leaving me to do my business and saying she'll meet me in the family room when I'm done. _Hopefully I can find my way back._

I use the facilities and freshen up a bit in Mia's perfectly lighted vanity. While gazing at myself in the mirror, I notice the slight flush to my cheeks brought on by imbibing alcohol. _And the proximity of Christian Grey._ My cheeks flush even more at the thought of him, and since I can't seem to stop thinking about him…he is, in actuality, most likely the reason my cheeks are flushed in the first place.

I can't believe the way I feel when he's close. All night I've felt this pull toward him, and it's taken a lot of energy to not lick his neck or run my fingers through his just-fucked looking hair every time his flinty grey eyes meet mine. Even if I don't catch Christian looking in my direction, it's as if I can feel his eyes on me. It's like his gaze has a physical presence, manifesting itself in the form of electricity that connects directly to the muscles deep within my belly. His presence alone does something to me.

Making eye contact with mirror Ana, I silently tell myself to man up and get my shit together. I don't usually use such crude statements to inwardly scold myself, but I would really like to get through this evening with Mia's family without making a complete fool of myself. Before breaking away from myself, I quietly whisper Kate's most frequent statement of encouragement for me, "You got this Steele." It lacks conviction.

With that, I make my out of Mia's bedroom, through the spacious second floor hallway, and down the dark wood staircase. When I reach the foyer on the first floor, I stop briefly to take a breath and further prepare myself for more time spent with _the_ Christian Grey, but I find myself distracted by the wall of family photos that I noticed on my entrance into the home hours earlier.

Like the images I looked at in Mia's room, these photos show what can only be described as the perfect family. Each one depicts an intimate family moment or some sort of accomplishment of the three Grey siblings. My eye is especially caught by one of Christian Grey as a young boy, probably five or six years old, eyes twinkling and mouth smiling shyly at the camera while holding a little baby dressed all in pink. His hair, true to his adult style, is all over the place, and he is absolutely adorable.

When I tear my eyes away from that picture, I focus on the largest of the bunch. It's of the adolescent Greys on a boat, and all three look as though they are enjoying themselves immensely.

Before I can scrutinize the image any more, I feel a dull current of electricity rush through my veins and ignite that fire deep in my womb. I don't have to look around to know what, or in this case whom, the cause is, because it's the same feeling I've experienced every time Christian's eyes have found me all night and at the ceremony last week. It's unsettling, yet completely invigorating and exciting at the same time.

The concentration I had on the photographs has disappeared, and I'm forcing myself to continue looking at the one my eyes had last settled on. The electricity coursing through my body intensifies by the second, and reaches a new high when I hear the unmistakable voice of Christian Grey directly behind me. _ Shit. We're alone. Don't hu...-jump him, Ana._

"That was Elliot's high school graduation party." His voice is soft and velvety smooth, yet still deep and masculine. His baritone connects directly with my sex, and I can feel the renewed dampness of my undies. No other man, boy, whatever has ever had this effect on me, and now I'm left with my uncharacteristically hormonal brain to come up with some sort of response to his explanation. _Great._

"You all look so…" I pause, and scold myself not having actually thought my response through. "Happy." _I hope I didn't say that like a question. Think, Ana! Something more to say._ "It must have been great to grow up with siblings." _Getting slightly better at this conversation thing._

With a tiny smile, I turn around to look at the Adonis standing behind me. We very briefly make eye contact, but I tear my eyes away when I see his expression. Christian's eyes are unreadable, but something in them makes my heart beat at a frantic rate. _He is so handsome. Unbearably beautiful._ I need to turn our attention to something else. Another picture should do the trick.

When my eyes find the image of little Christian with the pink-swathed baby, I can't help the giggle that escapes through my lips. Though the little boy in the picture and the man look so much alike, it's hard to believe that the man standing behind me oozing sex was ever an innocent child. Pointing to the image and risking another glance behind me, I ask, "This is you?"

"Yeah. That was the day Mia was brought home from the hospital. She was so little, and loud even then. I was obsessed with her." His voice is louder and animated with the sound of his laugh. The affection he has for his little sister is quite evident, and I can't help but be envious of the two of them.

"You two are adorable." Christian Grey is many things, but adorable certainly isn't an adjective I would use to describe him in the present. In this picture though, adorable he is.

I reach out and touch the frame, to stop myself from reaching out to touch the man behind me. The pull toward Christian intensifies with every breath I take, we take. Without warning, he takes a few step in my direction, and the current between us goes wild. His right hand finds my lower back, and everything inside me turns to liquid: my stomach and lungs, but most especially, my womb and my brain. _Yes, my brain has most certainly been reduced to mush._

My body is energized, electrified. Christian's touch sets every nerve, every cell of mine to attention, and it's a sensation I've never experienced before. I can't think or reason with him this close. I try to listen to his varied explanations of the pictures hanging in the hallway, but I can't do anything more than nod and add the occasional, "mmhmm," to the conversation. In this moment, my entire consciousness is singularly focused on the warm touch of his hand pressing into my lower back and the manly, spicy scent wafting from him.

My breaths have become labored. _I really hope he can't tell._ I can feel my body warming, first at my cheeks but then the heat travels down my body and settles in between my thighs. I can actually feel the wetness emanating from my lower lips, and the muscles deep within my belly are dancing. _Butterflies?_

After what feels like an eternity, but is really only minutes, the pressure emanating from Christian's hand suddenly increases, pulling my all too willing form closer to his lean, perfectly muscled body. Now facing one another, our eyes lock, gray to blue, and after a moment of searching, my eyes travel down his handsome features and settle on his mouth. _His mouth._ His sharp intake of breath stirs another ache deep within my belly, and then his hand comes up to pull my lip out of my teeth's grasp. I didn't even notice I was biting it. I just want him to kiss me. _Kiss me. I wonder what Christian Grey tastes like. Kiss me. Just a little bit?_ His head bows toward mine, and I steel myself for what's coming next.

Right before Christian's lips meet mine, we both hear the sound of encroaching footsteps coming down the hallway toward where we're pressed up against one another. The noise stops suddenly, long enough for the two of us to snap out of the electrified trance we were both enjoying, and the footsteps begin again only seconds after they ended.

Christian moves his hands away from me, and at the same time I take a step back, shaking my head slightly in an attempt to rid myself of my libidinous thoughts and feelings.

Christian stows his hands in the pockets of his tweed trousers, and now I notice that they are hanging in the most seductive way off of his tapered, masculine hips. He lets out a small cough, and we both turn toward the intruder as nonchalantly as possible. _Nothing to see here_. It's Grace, of course, and initially her face is cloaked in surprise, but she follows her expression with a radiant smile. _She just saw you almost making out with her son,_ my subconscious leers. Great, she probably thinks I'm a hussy_. And a terrible friend._

"Mom," says Christian nonchalantly. "I was just showing Ana some of the pictures on your 'perfect family wall.'" He flashes her a tight, yet somehow still affectionate smile, then turns back toward me raising his eyebrows and letting out a breath in acknowledgement of our close call and the now settling tension from just a moment before.

"Christian," she admonishes him. "You know I hate it when you call it that." Even I thought the wall of pictures as being indicative of a perfect family. Grace steps over to the wall, in between Christian and I. _How much did she see? Enough to separate us._ She turns to me with a seemingly heartfelt smile on her lips that just makes me even more anxious. "These are all of my favorite pictures from when my children were growing up."

"I think they're lovely," I hear myself say, and silently scold myself for once again speaking before actually thinking. "I mean, it must be wonderful to see all of your children's accomplishments on a daily basis. Graduations, birthdays, new additions," I gesture to the picture of baby Mia and tiny Christian, and congratulate myself on a successful comment while suffering from the side effects of a mushy brain. "They're all such special occasions."

When Grace takes over explaining some of the pictures to me, Christian excuses himself and saunters off down the hallway. _Saunters is the perfect descriptor for what he's doing._ Unable to help myself, I turn my head to watch him walk away, and his back looks just as good as his front. He turns his head back in my direction, and dazzles me with a mega-watt smile that is only slightly marred by his finger running across his perfect lower lip. I didn't think his face could be any more beautiful, but after seeing that smile I realize that I was wrong.

Quickly, I turn my attention back to Grace, and she shows me several of her favorite images of the Grey family before leading me back to the living room where her family awaits us. This time, Christian has taken one of the chairs, and I get to share the love seat with Mia, who curls into a tiny ball and cuddles into my side. This is how Kate and I often sit while we watch movies and shovel popcorn into our mouths, so I find it oddly comforting. If I had been made to sit next to Christian again, I would have combust.

After another hour of drinks and conversation, a yawn slips past my lips and I turn to the ornate antique grandfather clock that reads 11:00. It's past my bedtime and I'm exhausted, but I don't want to rush Christian out the door if he wants to stay with his family longer. I sneak a peek at him, and he's watching me. My thighs clench, and my cheeks warm. _REALLY? He's just looking at you..._my subconscious rolls her eyes.

Christian leans forward in his chair to privately address me and softly says, "Ana, if you're tired we can go."

"Oh no, whenever you're ready. I don't want to make you leave if you don't want to." I give him a tiny smile and turn my attention back to Grace who is talking about vaccinations and the recent cases of the mumps she's had to deal with at work.

The second the conversation stalls, Christian stands. "Well, it's getting late," he says as his hand tugs his hair and he looks around to everyone in the room. "Are you ready to go Ana?" I nod, and stand rather shakily as I realize that I will soon be alone with Christian Grey. In a car. By ourselves. Well, not completely alone; his 'head of security' will be driving, thank heavens.

"Well, Christian, you've certainly stayed longer than usual," says Elliot and I notice Christian giving him a cold scowl, and Mia giggling.

The whole family rises from their seated positions to see us out the front door. Christian is the last person to reach the foyer, and when he arrives he's holding out the white jacket I brought with me. _How did he know that's mine?_ Feeling ridiculously self-conscious all of a sudden, I shrug it on. Briefly, Christian's fingers come into contact with the nape of my neck, and I hold my breath at the unexpected contact. If he notices my reaction, he gives nothing away.

"Ana, I'll call you. Okay?" I nod in Mia's direction, but before I can say anything my feet leave the ground and Elliot takes me into a charismatic hug, twirling me around the room. When he sets me back down, I grasp his forearms to steady myself.

"It was great meeting you Ana," Elliot says with a face-splitting grin. Before I can get a 'you too' in, I'm being swept up in hugs from the rest of the Grey family. They are all so expressive, warm, and affectionate with me, so I'm taken aback again when I notice that they hardly touch Christian. The only family member to hug him is Mia, but her touch doesn't linger, and he returns her affection with a sweet kiss on her forehead. The moment takes me back to the picture of the two of them as children on the wall.

I'm snapped out of my reverie when Grace ends the hug she was giving me. Pulling away, she takes both of my hands and says, "Ana dear, I hope to see you next Saturday for the Coping Together Ball. Mia said she asked you earlier tonight."

"Well, I'm not really-" Before I can say anything else Mia interrupts me.

"Stop, Ana! You're coming. We'll talk about it this week when we go get lunch. And we'll have to go shopping! Maybe even hit Esclava for a pampering sesh!" Mia squeals and claps her hands with each sentence, her eyes gleaming with joy. I won't burst her bubble tonight, but I'm quite sure that I will have to borrow something from Kate because there is no way I can afford to buy myself some fancy gown.

After a few more lingering goodbyes, Christian and I make our way to the waiting Audi SUV. For most of the brief walk he stays slightly behind me, but when we get closer he picks up the pace, making it to the rear passenger side door before me. He opens it, smiles at me and with a sweeping gesture with his left arm says, "Ladies first, Miss Steele."

My eyes meet his and I return his smile. Climbing into the back of the brand new looking SUV, I fold my dress underneath my thighs so that I don't flash my goodies at the Greek God holding the door. When he closes the door to walk around to the other side of the vehicle, my nerves take over and my mind reels. _ How the hell am I going to ride home in the same vehicle as this man without offering him my virginity in the backseat?_

All night I've been trying to play it cool, but Christian Grey has me seriously rattled. I grow extremely anxious remembering his gentle contact from earlier this evening when he helped me up, the fervent pressure of his hand on my back while showing me the pictures, and my ridiculous reaction to his touch when he held out my jacket. Not to mention the electric jolt I felt when we shook hands at graduation. I can't let him touch me. I can't think when he's that close, or at least I can't think about anything other than how much I want him to keep touching me. If he even comes near me while we're in the car, I'm sure I'll wind up as just another notch on his extremely expensive and well-used bedpost.

And Mia! Considering everything she's told me about her irritation with Lily's attempts at seducing her brothers, I assume that she will absolutely loathe me if anything happens with Christian. _Nothing will happen with him. Look at Christian Grey. Now look at yourself. He is way, way out of your league, Steele. _ I'm probably reading the situation wrong. Nope, definitely reading it wrong. He is far, far too beautiful and successful to even look at little Ana Steele. If he didn't go for Lily, who is quite beautiful despite her smug face, then I don't stand a chance.

With slightly muffled voices, I hear Christian speaking with another man outside of the vehicle. "We'll be giving Miss Steele a ride home…I believe she lives near Pike Market...It should be on our way…I'll ask her."

The door opens, and the long lean legs of Christian Grey step in the door behind the driver's seat, while another man settles in to drive the two of us home. "Ana this is my head of security, Taylor. Taylor, this is Miss Steele." _Miss Steele? Seriously._ Taylor nods his head in acknowledgement and Christian continues, "What's your address Ana?"

I give him the address and we settle into an uncomfortable silence as Taylor steers the car out of the driveway and into the dark Washington night. The current running between us is strengthened in the confines of the SUV, so I keep my eyes trained on the passing terrain outside the window, trying my best not to look at the man sitting just a foot or two away from me. Every so often I feel his eyes, and after neither one of us speaks for at least five minutes, Christian finally breaks the awkward silence.

"You must hate me," he says with a smile playing at his lips.

His admission takes me completely off guard. After all, it is a rather strange thing to say. With a furrowed brow and quizzical tone, I reply, "Why would you say that?"

"Katherine Kavanagh is your roommate, best friend, what have you." Christian says this like it's an obvious reason to despise him. He looks serious now, his smile gone. After I stare at him with what I'm sure is a confused expression and don't say anything for what feels like minutes, he continues. "She was disappointed with her interview, and when I saw her at graduation I thought she was going to push me off the stage." He chuckles behind his perfectly manicured, but still manly, hand and I have to take a deep breath before continuing the conversation.

"You should have expected worse. She was definitely not happy with you." I laugh a little remembering Kate's culminating question and her nickname for him: 'Mr. I'm Not Gay Christian Grey.' "That's no reason for me to hate you, though. I know she didn't exactly take it easy on you during the interview either. She listened to that recording countless times while writing the article."

He looks surprised at my admission. "You heard the tape? Then you must hate me!" The deep tone of his laugh is mesmerizing and captivating. I can't help but laugh along with him.

"I may have called you an ass," I confess quickly, suddenly feeling bold. I keep eye contact and pause before I continue. "You know, she had been trying all day to get me to do the interview." I watch as one of Christian's eyebrows raises slightly, and his index finger gently grazes his lips that are curved into a mischievous smirk. "Kate wasn't feeling well. I convinced her to suck it up, but she still made me drive her all the way to Seattle and wait in the lobby."

The smile disappears and his demeanor goes from amused to serious. "So, you were at Grey House? My staff treated you well?" Throughout the evening I noticed how serious Christian became when his business was discussed, and right now that seriousness is quite evident. It makes sense; you don't become as successful as he is at his age without an earnestness for what you do.

"Oh they did!" _Too enthusiastic, Steele. Calm it down. _"I can't remember her name, but the receptionist brought me water and pointed me to a rather well-stocked bookshelf in the main lobby." _Better._ I leave out that first receptionist we spoke with, the one who seemed irritated with Kate and me because we're young, wasn't exactly friendly or accommodating.

"I'm glad they treated you well," he says softly. There's a pregnant silence that lasts for only a moment, neither one of us sure of where the conversation should go. My hands knot in my lap and my eyes dart around the vehicle in an effort to find something, anything to talk about.

"So, how do you like Seattle so far?" And just like that, Christian's smile and jovial mood are back.

"I like it. I might have ended up hating it if it weren't for your sister." I let out a little giggle and lean back, resting my head on the back of the seat and turning my head to the side to look at Christian. "I don't know anyone here other than Kate, and she left a day after we moved in. Mia's been showing me around the city."

"How did you two meet anyway? I've only heard about how _amazing_ you are. Mia failed to mention how you actually met." He says 'amazing' in a perfect Mia falsetto, soliciting another laugh from me.

"I was out to lunch at this deli, alone of course, and Mia was with her friend Lily." I can't help but say Lily's name with a hint of disdain, and I notice Christian roll his eyes at the mention of her. "The two of them had a disagreement over Lily's need of a date for the Coping Together Ball next weekend, and Lily just got up and left Mia upset and alone at their table. I asked if she was okay-"

"And Mia came and sat with you?" he interrupts, eyebrows raised with good-humored speculation. "Then inundated you with questions, stealing your phone in the process and programming in her phone number?"

"You certainly know your sister well," I laugh. "That is exactly what happened!"

He rolls his eyes again and lets out an exasperated sigh through his upturned lips. "It wouldn't be the first time she's done something like that. She can be so overbearing. For years Elliot and I have been telling her that she needs to reign it in if she wants to keep people around, and here you are encouraging her with your subsequent friendship!"

I can't help but giggle at Christian's teasing chastisement, but Mia's words from earlier this evening come unbidden to the forefront of my thoughts. She said that Christian was usually moody and aloof, but he doesn't seem like that at all. Throughout the night and during the ride alone, he's been incredibly attentive, keeping the conversation lively and entertaining. He certainly hasn't been anything like what Kate described. Without realizing it, the confusion of my thoughts makes its way to my expression before I can control my features.

"What's wrong?" he asks quietly, with a hint of real concern in his voice. His expression is soft with confusion.

"Nothing." I smile at him, but his eyes probe mine until I speak without thinking, again. "You're just not what I expected."

"How so?"

"Well, Mia warned me that you're usually somewhat _aloof_ or moody, but you've been anything but tonight." His expression is serious, and his eyes are boring into me, intensifying the already intense electricity between us. "And if I'd listened to what Kate had to say-" I pause and take a breath "-I would probably be walking home!" I laugh a bit at my exclamation and avoid looking in Christian's direction.

Every time I meet his eyes, I forget all of the reasons why I could never be with Christian Grey.

_**Christian**_

If Ana wasn't laughing about what she expected from me, I would be beyond furious. Somehow, the sound of her laughter lulls me into a blissful trance, and I can't help but laugh along with her. It's a beautiful, calming sound that I don't think I could ever tire of hearing.

However, to say I'm shocked that my darling little sister would say such things about me to one of her friends would be an understatement. If Mia weren't my sister, I would probably be concocting some evil scheme to ruin her life right about now. She told Ana that I'm aloof and moody? _What the fuck!_ I mean it is true, I am both of those things, but I would never go around telling people that Mia is both spoiled and naive, despite the fact that she is. And as for Kate, well, I just don't care because Ana's here with me right now.

Don't even get me started with how pissed I am that I could have met Ana prior to graduation. _Katherine fucking Kavanagh._

"Aloof and moody?" I reply through my laughter, making it a point to sound affronted. Ana nods back at me, still giggling girlishly but trying to hide it by putting a hand over her mouth. "My own sister said these things about me? She and I will have to have a talk about this."

"Oh God! Don't! It certainly didn't affect my opinion of you," Ana says, still smiling. _Fuck, she is so beautiful._ "Besides, I think she was nervous for me to meet your family, you especially. From everything I've gathered from Kate's assessment you can be quite formidable when you want to be, and I know you and Elliot aren't huge fans of Mia's others friends. She was just preparing for the absolute worst." _Yes, baby. I can be quite formidable, some might even say I can be domineering._

We fall into a comfortable silence, and while Ana turns to look out the window, my eyes continue to assess her. I can't tear my gaze away from her. When she lets out a small sigh, my cock hardens once again as I imagine the sweet little sounds she'll make when I get the chance to plow into her again and again and again with my full length. I have to halt my delicious reverie when Ana turns toward me, her lips turned up in a small pouty smile. _I want you so bad, Ana. Now, fuck me. I'll get Taylor to pull over and leave us alone._ If I thought it would work, I would definitely beg her right now, but for now I need to keep her talking.

"So, did the Grey family scare you away, Ana?"

That electricity I've felt between us since first laying eyes on her at graduation has grown thicker with each passing mile. When her eyes find mine, I have to restrain my hands in my lap, lest they make their way across the seat and caress the porcelain skin of Ana's leg now exposed by the riding up of her dress. Throughout the ride, I've noticed that Ana remains huddled as close to the door as she possibly can as if she wants to put as much space between the two of us as possible. It's probably for the best; if she were any closer, I wouldn't be able to restrain myself.

"No, Christian," she starts. _Say my name again, baby. I like the way it sounds coming out of that mouth._ "Your family definitely hasn't scared me away. In fact, I quite like every one of your family members."

"Even Elliot?" I ask jokingly, and she smiles at me. My heart is pounding in my chest.

"Yes, even Elliot." With her reply, Taylor begins to slow the vehicle and slide toward the curb in front of what must be Ana's building. "Well, this is me." _Shit, that ride didn't last long enough. How can I prolong this?_

Before Ana has a chance to think about grabbing the door handle, I interject and put my plan to remain with her a little longer into action. "Wait." I climb out of the SUV and make my way around to Ana's side of the vehicle, the fresh air lessens the thick energy present in the confines of the vehicle. Opening the door, I take Ana's tiny hand in mine to help her out, and when our skin touches, that familiar current passes between us, once again intensifying the connection I feel with this woman.

"Thank you." Ana's gaze turns toward her the ground and her cheeks flush as I help her out of the vehicle. I'm remiss to let go of her once she's safely out of the SUV, but I manage it somehow. _Don't want to freak her out too quickly._

"You're welcome." I follow her to the door of her building, and stop when she does to rifles through her coat pockets in search of her apartment keys. "Would you like for me to walk you up?" _Say yes. Once I get you in your apartment, I'll might be able to make my way inside you._

"No that won't be necessary," she says quickly with a nervous inflection in her soft voice. Ana pauses, searching for something else to say to me. "I can't thank you enough for the ride. It was nice not having to worry about how I'd be getting home." _Speaking of which… I know I can put my plan into action now._

"How do you intend to retrieve your car tomorrow?" I blurt this out, having realized on our ride that I could possibly see her tomorrow if I arrange to have her car delivered to her from my parents' house.

"I really haven't thought that far ahead." She takes in a deep breath, and bites that fucking lip in concentration, as if this is a huge predicament. I almost, almost reach out to free her lip once again like I did earlier in the evening. "I suppose I'll have to grab a cab or something out to Bellevue and pick it up. I don't think Mia could handle driving it. Wanda requires some special TLC if you expect her to behave."

"Wanda?" I smile at the fact that she's named her shitty, shitty little car.

"Yes, Wanda." She returns my expression, and I hold her gaze with mine. "She's my special girl." And, she fucking giggles, making me hard once again. _Adjust your pants. Discreetly._ I'm sporting a massive hard-on at this point.

"Give me your car keys." I hold out my hand and she looks at me like I'm crazy. _Okay. Giving orders might not be the best approach with Miss Steele … yet._ "I'll arrange to have it delivered to you tomorrow." She's still looking at me like I've lost it. "Taylor can get it in the morning, and Mia will call to let you know when it will be dropped off."

"Christian," _say it again_, "I really don't want to inconvenience you any more than I already have. I really don't mind taking a cab out to pi-..." I have to interrupt her.

"No. Stop. You doing that would be unacceptable when it's so easy for me to arrange this." I smile at her in an attempt to relieve some of the discomfort I can tell she's feeling with my proposal. "Now, give me your keys."

"Fine." She doesn't sound pleased to be accepting my help as she takes the key chain and holds it out in front of her face, finding the key for her car. One of her fingernails slides into the metal folds of the ring, pulling it apart just enough to move the key off the chain in one swift and easy manipulation of her hands. _ Dexterous. I like that. What else can you do with those soft little hands? _

"That wasn't so hard was it," I say, making a point to smile and hold her eyes with mine. _Right now I could show her hard._ "Do you need the car at any specific time tomorrow?"

"Nope. I don't have anything going, so whenever is most convenient for you or Taylor or whoever you have taking care of me." Once again, I notice that Ana is avoiding my gaze, her eyes downcast and looking anywhere but directly at my face. Usually this would please me immensely, but I need to get my fill of her gorgeous face, eyes, lips, skin, hair, etc. She takes her keys in her right hand and places them near the sensor next to the door of her building, causing the door to unlock. I grab it and hold door open an inch or two with my foot. If I'm going to make a move, it's now or never.

I reach for Ana's empty hand and gently pull her toward my body. Her face tilts up toward mine and she sucks in one deep, unsteady breath in either surprise or anticipation, I can't tell which and I don't really care. I search her blue eyes for permission to take this further, and upon seeing no hesitation or plea for me to stop, I begin to lean my face toward hers. At the last possible moment, Ana's eyes close and she shifts her face just a millimeter to the left. I'm forced to forgo kissing her soft, pink lips and settle on her cheek, but at least my lips get to graze some part of her body. _Fuck. I was so close! I need to kiss those lips._ The skin of her cheek is so warm and soft.

This is probably the first and only time I've been turned down by a woman. Usually, they're throwing themselves at me, but of course the one woman I want to throw herself at me, doesn't. At first I'm offended, but then I catch a hint of her aroma. Her scent is intoxicating, a flowery, feminine aroma that is absolutely not the result of any sort of perfume. It has to be an amalgam of body wash, shampoo, and something distinctly Ana. It's a panacea for my now frazzled confidence.

I pull away and release her hand at the same time. Our eyes find each other once again, and I can't quite place the emotion I see behind hers. Disappointment? _Hopefully. _

"Goodnight Christian," she says so softly that it's almost a whisper. I open the door fully for Ana to walk through.

"Goodnight Anastasia. It was wonderful seeing you again." We exchange small despondent smiles before she turns and walks away. I want nothing more than to turn her around, kiss her soundly, follow her upstairs, and fuck her senseless, but I refrain from doing so. _She needs to think you're a gentleman, for tonight at least._ I can't help but watch her lean legs and perfect ass saunter away from where I'm planted on the sidewalk. _She is so fucking beautiful._

I walk back to the car feeling awful, but when I remember my plan for the next day, I smirk and look at Taylor in the rear view mirror as he pulls away from the curb.

"Taylor," I say and he turns his eyes toward the mirror to acknowledge me.

"Sir?"

"I have the key for Miss Steele's car. We'll go get it first thing in the morning." I know that if I can get it before Mia is awake, she won't be able to call Ana right away and I'll bring it back to Escala. She will have to come get it, and if she does she'll also have to come up to the penthouse to get the key. Even if we have to drop it off later, I'll have to help Taylor drop it off to her. Either way I see her again and I see her soon. _Devious bastard._

Before I notice the ridiculous smile creeping across my face, I catch Taylor's amused expression in the mirror. I quickly remember myself, and work to put my face back to it's usual seriousness. It doesn't work, and I'm still smiling stupidly when I step off the elevator into my penthouse fifteen minutes later.

The first thing I see when I walk in is the table in the foyer, and I can't help but imagine taking Ana on it. Her spread out before me, wet and ready for a thoroughly intense patented Christian Grey fucking. _I wonder what her face looks like when she comes._ And my favorite body part is rock hard once again. I'm brought out of my fantasy by a woman standing in front of me. A woman whom I had forgotten about until this very moment. _There goes my erection._

"Sir said he would call on his way home." Molly's eyes-_what color are they?_-are downcast, looking at the floor and avoiding my steely gaze. I do my best to find my inner dominant, but I struggle to do so and eventually give up.

"I forgot," I reply flippantly. _That's probably not a good sign for you, Molly._

"Oh," she sounds disappointed, affronted. "Would Sir like for me to go to the playroom?"

"No, that won't be necessary tonight." I pause and gather my thoughts. Do I want Molly here? _Not really._ Will I want to have her in the playroom tomorrow? _ She just killed my erection._ I realize rather quickly, that the only woman I want in my playroom, or even in my apartment is Anastasia Steele. "My office in ten minutes." Molly turns and walks away like the perfect little submissive. _ I wonder if she knows what's coming._

I turn on my heel and head toward the security suite, where I know Taylor will be stationed for now. "Taylor!" I shout, and he immediately shuffles into view.

"Mr. Grey?"

"I'm cutting Miss Klein loose. Her car is here, but she might need a ride tonight. I'll let you know." Taylor's face goes from passive and dutiful one moment, to stunned for a fraction of a second, and then back to it's normal passive expression. "Either way, you'll need to arrange for the few things in her room to be delivered to her place tomorrow." I pause, remembering my scheme to see Ana. "Monday at the latest, I guess."

Taylor simply nods, and informs me he will be in his office until Molly is ready to leave. This is why I can't imagine my life without Taylor. He simply does what I ask without question even if, like tonight, my behavior is out of the ordinary. _Nothing about you is ordinary._

When Taylor and I part ways, I make my way to my home office where I find Molly in a perfect submissive stance: kneeling, legs apart, eyes downcast, and hands resting on her knees. "Stand," I say with authority and she follows my command immediately, rising from the floor with ease.

"You can look at me." _Brown. Her eyes are brown._ I've never paid attention to that before. My subs have always been of a similar type: petite, brunette, pale skin. Eye color has never played a part in this, until tonight. _Not until I saw Ana._

"Sir?" Her eyes are swimming with tears in anticipation of what she must know is coming next.

"Molly, I am terminating our contract. You need to leave the apartment tonight. Either you can drive home or I will have Taylor give you a ride. You should take what you can with you, and whatever is left will be delivered to your home tomorrow or on Monday at the very latest."

The water in Molly's eyes begins to fall down her face, but I really don't care. She should have seen this coming when I got home. I wasn't even that interested in her last weekend, so whatever. "May I ask why Mr. Grey?" I shrug my shoulders like an asshole.

"You may, but I don't have to give you an answer." I stare at her. "Would you like a ride or will you be driving?" I bet Molly would describe me as _aloof_ and _moody_ right now. _She would probably describe you as a sadistic asshole, you prick._

"I can drive myself," she spits in my direction, turning around and walking briskly toward the stairs that will lead her to the submissive bedroom on the second floor. I close the door to my office, and text Taylor that Molly will be driving herself and remind him to change the security codes after she leaves tonight. Within minutes, I hear the elevator ping and I know Molly has left the premises. _Thank fuck._

I settle into the chair behind my desk and close my eyes. My mind takes me back to the reverie from when I first arrived home: Ana on the foyer table spread out and waiting for me. This time though, I have the time to take the thought further and before I know it I'm fisting my cock while imagining Ana lying on the desk in front of me completely naked, her soft, sweet voice begging me to enter her tight, wet folds. Her perfect breasts bounce with each of my thrusts. Her blue eyes are bright and looking directly into mine.


End file.
